


Ponymanji: Welcome To The Jungle

by hadrizzzzz



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: A reimagining of Jumanji: Welcome To The Jungle using The Loud House and My Little Pony. Four of the Loud siblings (Lincoln, Lynn Jr, Lola and Lucy) get trapped in a video game where they become the characters of MLP and have to complete a quest to save Ponymanji. They will learn more about themselves as they brave the challenges of Ponymanji whilst in bodies they are unfamiliar with to save Ponymanji as well as themselves.
Kudos: 2





	Ponymanji: Welcome To The Jungle

PONYMANJI: WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE  
(It is December 2010 in Royal Woods, Michigan. A skinny and brown-skinned boy with glasses high school freshmen enters a video game store. He darts his eyes around rather suspiciously)  
Henry: (Whispers to himself) Alright nobody around.   
(The boy named Henry decides to look around the video game store. He notices a ‘Ponymanji’ themed board game at one of the shelves. He continuously darts his eyes around as he slowly picks it up and examines it)  
Henry: Cool they have the board game which reminds me of that pony show I like. Luckily no one is around to see me. (Continues looking at the board game)  
Store employee: Excuse me do you need any help?!  
(Henry then screams in shock due to the voice suddenly being blurted out)  
Henry: AHHHHHH! You scared me.  
Store employee: So you wanna buy the board game? You have been looking at it for the past week.   
Henry: Noooo it’s just that……………… it just looks cool that’s all! Besides where did you get it I’ve never seen this board game in my life.  
Store employee: I found it at a park somewhere. Still looked in good condition so why not sell it here? So do you still wanna buy it?   
Henry: Ummmm…………….. nah! It’s too big and bulky and no one really plays board games nowadays! Maybe I’ll just buy a video game. Any Gamestation 2 games?  
(The store employee shows Henry the shelf of games. The board game being aware of his preference transforms into a video game and emits a flashing green light when doing so)  
(Henry notices the flashing green light at the corner of his eye. He turns around and notices the ‘Ponymanji’ video game. He looks intrigued by it and picks it up and looks at it)  
Henry: Cool they have a video game for this! Never seen this here before. Must be new!  
(Henry then buys the game and returns back home. Henry reaches home and opens the door)  
Henry: (Opens door) Mum I’m back!  
Mrs Davies: Hi Henry! So you got any homework?  
Henry: Mum tomorrow’s only the start of winter break. I can do my homework another day!  
Mrs Davies: You know what I always say don’t put things to the last minute. Do you want this to be a repeat of last year? Just do your homework and you can do whatever you want for the rest of winter break.  
Henry: Uhhhh………… fine! (Drags his feet towards his room)  
(Night time then falls. Henry is doing his homework in a rather dreadful manner)  
Henry: (Slams book closed) And I’m done with chemistry! GRRRR this sucks! I just wanna have fun why can’t I have fun! (Looks at the new video game he bought) Hmmmmm………….  
(Henry then places the disk in and prepares to play the game. He has the controller on his hand as his face is beaming with excitement)  
Henry: I’ll only play for an hour. Then back to work.  
(Henry then starts the game. A green light then flashes which causes Henry to be sucked into the game)  
(10 years later somewhere around May)  
(The school bell rings at Royal Woods Elementary. Everyone runs out and cheers as it is the last day of school for them. Lincoln and his friends are walking together and talking)  
Lincoln: Alright guys ready for summer vacation!   
Rusty: Yeah we’re gonna have so much fun!  
Liam: Tell me about it.  
(The boys then pass by a rather run down and derelict house. They feel shivers down their spine as they look at it)  
Zach: I’ve heard a lot about this place.  
Clyde: Yeah. From what I’ve heard my dads told me that the people who live in this house used to be a happy family and they had a son but one day the son disappeared! And then they both were so heartbroken that they never left the house or talked to anyone ever since.   
(All of them start feeling shivers down their spine. A rat then scurries past startling Lincoln)  
Lincoln: AHHHHHH! (Gets frightened at the rat scurrying past)  
Clyde: Hey Linc what just happened?  
Lincoln: I just happened to see a rat which just ran past me.  
Liam: Relax Lincoln it’s just a rat.  
Rusty: Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little rat Lincoln.  
(Rusty, Liam and Zach then start laughing)  
Lincoln: Hey it was sudden okay! I bet you guys would’ve did the same.  
(As the boys are laughing a couple slams open the door from the derelict house)  
Mr Davies: Hey boys get off my property!  
Mrs Davies: Yeah get off! Better go home soon if not you’ll disappear just like my son!  
(Lincoln and friends then get scared and run off. The couple then scoffs at them and goes back into their run down and derelict house)  
Mrs Davies: Kids nowadays! Running around on their own. The world is a dangerous place. (As she walks back into her house)  
(Scene then moves to the Royal Woods Middle School soccer field. A training session has just concluded)  
Coach Keck: (Blows whistle) Alright ladies practice is over! Remember there will be training for summer vacation for the upcoming tournament!  
(The soccer girls then go to their gym lockers to change. Lynn then takes her bottle and drinks it)  
Lynn: Another day of training woo! Time to re-energize myself! (Drinks bottle) Ahhh protein shakes good for getting yourself pumped back up!  
(Lynn’s friend Margo decides to talk to Lynn)  
Margo: Hey Lynn maybe you should cut down on the protein shakes. Too much is not good for your body!  
Lynn: Hey I wanna get big okay! You know it doesn’t feel good being so small compared to your other teammates and I’m the captain! And we’re gonna be in high school next year and those jocks in high school they’re tall and strong and I have to be on the same league as them if I wanna get seen! I ain’t gonna stay Little Lynn forever! (Continues chugging down her protein shake)  
Margo: You know size isn’t everything when it comes to sports you know! Besides I know that your grades aren’t the best and you need to pull them up if you want to even graduate from here. I love sports as much as you but there’s more to life than just sports.  
Lynn: Nah no worries I have a sister who can tutor me! Besides all those athletes they didn’t really need their ‘school grades’ to get where they are. It’s all about the passion the strength the energy! That’s what got them to where they are! And also lots of intensive training and bulking up! And I won’t be getting there being this short. (Continues drinking protein shake)  
Margo: (Sighs)  
(Scene then moves to the Pageant Training Centre. Lola opens the door and leaves the training centre but not before looking at herself in the mirror)  
Lola: (Opens her pocket mirror as she powders herself) Ahhh Lola Loud you’re just looking better and better every day!  
(A car then zooms by and splashes on a puddle. Lola notices the water splashing towards her and quickly moves away)  
Lola: AHHHHH! (Dodges the splash right on time)  
(Lola then brushes herself)  
Lola: Ughhhhh lucky me just imagine what would happen if that water all landed on me! I’d be ruined! Worse still I’m right outside the training centre just imagine my whole reputation being ruined right in front of everybody! But luckily I’m still beautiful as always! Time for a selfie!  
(Lola takes out her phone and takes a photo of herself whilst doing the ‘duck lips’. She looks at the photo and smiles vainly as she walks off)  
(Meanwhile back at Royal Woods Elementary Lucy is sitting at a bench looking more dreadful than her usual self)  
Lucy: (Looks at a piece of paper with a poem written on it) Summer, three months of sun, but for me is not fun. I prefer the darkness and cold air, but on this season it’s not fair. Summer.  
(Lucy then walks home. She sees a group of kids running around and having fun)  
Lucy: Sigh. I don’t see the appeal in running around in the hot sun. (Continues walking)  
(Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lucy happen to reach home at the same time. Coincidentally their mother Rita Loud happens to arrive home at that same moment driving Vanzilla. Rita then gets out of the minivan looking rather tired)  
Lincoln: Hey mum what’s up?  
Rita: (Turns to the kids direction) Hey kids I didn’t see you there! Sorry I’m quite busy right now! (Opens Vanzilla’s boot and a pile of crates come spilling out)  
Lynn: Woah mum what’s all that for?  
Rita: Just say my volunteer job had a lot of donations and I opted to help out to hold a yard sale for all these donated items! But apparently donations were through the roof so I didn’t expect this much to come. Hey kids can you guys uhhh…………… help me bring these crates to the basement?  
Lola: But mum why??!! Can we ask everyone else to help too?!  
Rita: Lola unfortunately everyone else isn’t home yet and you four are the only people here who can help me. Just pleaseeeeee help just this ONE time kids?!  
Lynn: Alright I’m in!  
Lincoln: Okay then. (Slightly hesitant tone)  
Lola and Lucy: Yes mum………….. (Dreary tone)  
(Lynn carries one of the crates singlehandedly and runs whilst the rest are struggling to carry one crate together)  
Lynn: C’mon guys keep up! (Continues running with crate in hand)  
(Lincoln, Lucy and Lola moan at Lynn bragging again)  
(The next day)  
(Lynn is having breakfast at the couch. She notices Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan with their backpacks leaving the house)  
Lynn: Hey hey where are you guys going?!  
Lori: Some college fair! They made all the students in Royal Woods High go!  
Leni: I’m really looking forward to go to mit! He sounds cool!  
Lynn: Yeah whatever have fun. (Chuckles in relief knowing she doesn’t have to go)  
(Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan then leave the house. Meanwhile upstairs Lincoln has just finished changing and leaves his room when she sees Lisa pushing a trolley with a very complex machine on it)  
Lincoln: Lisa what’s that?  
Lisa: It’s a translator which can translate any foreign language to English. It even works on animals.   
Lincoln: And where are you going with it?  
Lisa: I’m going to the Aspiring Inventors Fair in Detroit! I have asked our father for permission and he has allowed me to go to the fair to showcase my brilliant invention.  
(Lana then pops up beside Lisa)  
Lana: Eh…..hem……… OUR brilliant invention. I helped!  
Lisa: I stand corrected OUR invention! It was Lana’s idea to build a machine which could help translate what her animal acquaintances were saying so you could say it was HER idea. And she helped a lot with the complex mechanisms of this machine. Therefore she’s also following me to the convention.  
Lana: All right! I always wondered what those pigeons want from us and this baby’s gonna help!  
(Lisa and Lana then run to Vanzilla with their invention whilst Lynn Sr. is waiting for them. Lynn Sr. then drives off)  
(Lincoln then shrugs and continues on. Just as he reaches the living room Rita comes in and informs them something)  
Rita: Kids that’s great you all are here! I need you four to help me!  
(Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lucy then grumble)  
Lola: Can we wait until everyone returns?!  
Rita: Sorry kids but this is really urgent! So only you four have to help for now! Very coincidental that you four happen to be the ones who helped me yesterday I digress. It’s about the donations yesterday. I need you guys to help me arrange the stuff in the crates according to category. I need it done by tomorrow.  
Lynn: Awwww man can we do it on another day? I’m gonna miss the football tournament on TV!  
Lola: Uhhh……… I have a pageant to prepare next week so……………..  
Lucy: I really want to start on my project of writing 100 poems and this might set me back.  
Lincoln: I………… uhhh………………………………  
(Rita starts getting angry with the excuses her kids are making)  
Rita: ENOUGH! KIDS! BASEMENT…………………. NOW! (Points at the basement as she threatens them)  
(The four of them then quickly run to the basement)  
(Rita then explains to them what needs to be done as all of them listen to her)  
Rita: All right kids it’s simple! I have laid out these containers nicely and labelled them according to category. Your job is to place the items according to the category labelled here! Once you’re done you’re free to do whatever you want so it’s all up to how fast you do it! If you guys can’t finish by today continue tomorrow.  
Lucy: Ummm………..  
Lola: I don’t think it’s gonna work…….  
Lynn: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that ain’t……  
Lincoln: It’s fair.  
Rita: Okay then good! Now I have to take Lily out for ‘developmental classes’. And remember it’s up to how fast you guys do it! (Leaves the basement)  
(Lincoln, Lynn and Lucy begrudgingly sort out the stuff whilst Lola is sitting at a corner looking at her phone admiring herself)  
Lola: (Wipes herself) Grrrr this place is so dusty! When was the last time we cleaned this place?   
Lucy: (Looks at an antique lamp in amazement) Wowww some of the stuff here would be nice for my collection. This lamp looks very ornate.  
Lola: Hey ‘Spooky’ please stop talking about the things and just work.  
Lucy: Says the princess who’s just sitting around admiring her pretty face. Are you going to help?  
Lola: No! I’m too pretty to get dust all over me.  
(Lucy shakes her head in disbelief. Meanwhile Lincoln and Lynn are clearing the stuff)  
Lincoln: (Notices an Ace Savvy action figure) An Ace Savvy limited edition action figure?! Why would anyone throw this out?!  
Lynn: Lincoln you still play with those lame action figures? Pffft grow up!  
Lincoln: Hey they’re not lame!  
Lynn: Whatever you lame-o! (Picks up a bowling ball) What the who would throw away a good bowling ball? Meh whatever! (Rolls the bowling ball and the ball hits Lincoln knocking him down) What else is in here. (Notices something interesting) Ooohhhh………..  
(Lynn notices a game console with the video game ‘Ponymanji’ right beside it)  
Lynn: (Takes out the console and the game) Hey Lincoln look what I found.  
Lincoln: (Goes towards Lynn rubbing his head) What is it?  
Lynn: Some video game console. It comes with this weird game.   
Lincoln: Cool! (Looks at console and game) Never seen this game before though. Wow a GameStation 2, that’s old! I have like a GameStation 4!  
Lynn: Yeah whatever nerd wanna try it out? (Eyes at an old dusty television)  
(Lincoln then eyes on the television. Both Lincoln and Lynn smirk at each other having the same idea)  
(Lincoln then plugs it in. The title screen then pops up)  
Lincoln: (Reading title screen) ‘A game for those who seek to find……………. A way to leave their world behind……………… Ponymanji!  
(The game then goes to the ‘Character Select’ screen)  
Lynn: Alright so who do we pick?  
Lincoln: Don’t know it probably doesn’t matter that much.  
(Lynn sees the option ‘Soarin- Pilot, Wonderbolt Lieutenant, Rascal’ in a different font from the other characters. She chooses the option but it doesn’t seem to work)  
Lynn: I can’t seem to choose this guy!  
Lincoln: Try another one.  
(Lynn then looks at the other options. She sees ‘Spike- Dragon, Animal Expert, Weapons’ which catches her eye)  
Lincoln: Spike, dragon!  
Lynn: This character sounds cool! (Picks ‘Spike’)  
Lincoln: He’s also an animal expert that’s awesome! I’ll be……………  
(Lincoln notices the option ‘Snap Shutter- Explorer, Adventurer, Crocodile Hunter’. He thinks that the character seems cool)  
Lincoln: Snap Shutter! (Picks ‘Snap Shutter’)  
Lynn: Hey Lola! Luce! Come on! We have room for two more!  
Lola: (Rolls her eyes) Fine! This is stupid! (Looks at her character options) I’ll be……………..  
(Lola notices the option ‘Quibble Pants- Cartographer, Cynic, Chatty Genius’. She seems to think that the character is interesting)  
Lola: Quibble Pants the chatty genius! (Picks ‘Quibble Pants’) Just like me!  
Lynn: Hey Lucy come on!  
Lucy: No thanks. (Continues looking at the antiques)  
Lincoln: C’mon Lucy just for a few minutes please.  
Lola: Yeah she’s not big on fun.  
Lucy: (Has the urge to prove Lola wrong) Fine. (Walk to them and picks up controller)  
(Lucy then picks the last option available which is ‘Daring Do- Archaeologist, Author, Fighter’)  
Lucy: I’ll be Daring Do then.   
(The title screen then appears. A ‘Press Start’ option then appears below the screen. Lincoln presses the ‘Start’ button. All of a sudden drumbeats can be heard all around the basement)  
(Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lucy look around suspiciously to find out where the drumbeats are coming from. Lola notices the console sudden shorting out)  
Lola: Guys there’s something wrong with the game!  
(Lincoln tries to look around the console to figure out what to do)  
Lincoln: Guys I think it’s shorting out!  
Lola: Unplug it!  
(Lincoln then quickly unplugs the socket. A loud ‘boom’ noise is released from the television knocking the four of them back)  
Lynn: What just happened?!  
Lola: Lincoln what’s happening to you?!  
(Lincoln looks at his hands disintegrating. He is slowly getting sucked into the game)  
Lincoln: Ahhhhhhh! (Gets sucked in)  
(Meanwhile Lucy is also getting sucked in)  
Lucy: This is wicked but I’m really scared right now. (Gets sucked in)  
(Lola looks at her hands. She sees them disintegrating)  
Lola: Ahhhhhh!! (Gets sucked in)  
(Lynn then realises she is disintegrating with the rest)  
Lynn: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Gets sucked in)  
(Scene then moves to a densely packed jungle. Lincoln falls from the sky and lands on the jungle grounds now in a body of a well-built pony with brown fur and a dark purple mane and tail wearing a ranger hat with crocodile teeth decorated all over and a light brown safari shirt. He lands with a very loud impact and breathes in and out slowly as he is trying to figure out his surroundings)  
Snap Shutter: Guys, guys! Wait why do I sound like this?   
(Lincoln in Snap Shutter’s body starts looking at his current body. He feels rather scared as well as uncomfortable whilst doing so)  
Snap Shutter: (Looks at his hooves) What the? (Starts feeling his head and realises he has a hat on and takes it off) Since when do I have a hat? (Starts feeling his hair and looks at it) Why is my hair purple?! (Looks at his body and realises that he is a pony) Did I turn into a horse?!  
(Lincoln (as Snap Shutter) then sees a giant bird fly past him)  
Snap Shutter: Ahhhh!  
(Immediately afterwards two other characters then fall to the jungle floor. One is a small baby dragon with purple scales and a light green chest with dark green spikes flowing from the top of his head to the back of his tail with a pair of wings on his back. On his back he is also carrying a waterproof backpack. The other is a pony with light gold fur and a black mane and tail with grey stripes wearing a light green safari shirt with a safari hat)  
Spike and Daring Do: Ahhhh! (Hits the ground upon impact)  
(The three of them then look at one another as they are looking at unfamiliar faces)  
Spike: (To Snap Shutter) Who are you?!  
Snap Shutter: (To Spike) Who are you?!  
(Lynn (as Spike) then turns around to see Daring Do (who is Lucy) looking around rather lost)  
Spike: (To Daring Do) Who is she?!  
Daring Do: (Looks at both Snap Shutter and Spike) Who are you guys?!  
(Lynn (as Spike) starts getting angry at all the confusion going on)  
Spike: Alright what’s going……….  
(All of a sudden another pony lands on Spike. It is a fairly chubby pony with brown fur and a black mane and tail with grey stripes wearing a dark green safari shirt)  
Quibble Pants: Oh my gosh I’m telling mum and I’m gonna sue…………. Wait what’s wrong with my voice?! (Realises that she is on a baby dragon and quickly runs off)  
Spike: Get off of me you! (Quibble Pants then moves away and Spike is able to get up)  
(All four of them then start looking at and playing around with their new bodies trying to figure out what is going on)  
Spike: (Feels her (now his) body) What the? Why am I a baby lizard where is my body! (Realises that she (now he) has a backpack on) What is this on my back what is this why can’t I take it off! (Tries to pull the bag off very aggressively but to no avail)  
Snap Shutter: Wait Lynn is that you? (Looks at Spike very intensely)  
Spike: Yes I’m Lynn who are you?!  
Snap Shutter: (Pauses for a bit) I’m Lincoln.  
(Spike pauses and looks at Snap Shutter for a while as he finds it hard to believe that the geeky younger brother he knows is in the body of a tough and rugged pony)  
Spike: You’re telling me you’re Lincoln?! Are you sure you are?  
Snap Shutter: Yes I’m telling you I’m Lincoln! I think that we’re in the game.  
Spike: What!  
Daring Do: What do you mean?  
Snap Shutter: I think that somehow we got sucked into the game and we have become the avatars that we chose. So it’s me Lincoln Loud but yet I look and sound like the crocodile hunter Snap Shutter!   
Spike: (Still speculative) Seriously you’re Lincoln?! (Looks dumbfounded)  
Snap Shutter: Yes I’m telling you I am your brother Lincoln! And Lynn you’re Spike because you’re a dragon! A little dragon but a dragon nonetheless.  
(Spike is taken aback by that statement)  
Snap Shutter: And Lucy……………. (Looks at Daring Do)  
Daring Do: Yeah. (In a dull tone whilst looking towards the ground)  
Snap Shutter: You’re Daring Do!  
(Daring Do looks at herself trying to process it)  
Snap Shutter: And Lola…………..  
(Quibble Pants then turns around and looks at Snap Shutter)  
Snap Shutter: You’re Quibble Pants! But now I’m starting to think that it’s a boy name here in this world.  
Quibble Pants: (Looks confused) What are you talking about?  
Daring Do: (Starts making sense of the situation around her) I think he has a point.  
Quibble Pants: (Still confused) So you’re saying that you are Lincoln? You? (Points at Snap Shutter)  
Snap Shutter: Yes I’m Lincoln I’m telling you (Sees a giant bird fly above him and it squawks very loudly) Ahhhhh! (Shrieks timidly)  
Spike: Yup that’s definitely Lincoln all right. (Shakes his head at Snap Shutter’s cowardice)  
Quibble Pants: (Comes to a realization) What that means I’m………….. (Runs to the river nearby to see if it’s true)  
Snap Shutter, Spike and Daring Do: No Lola don’t…………………..  
(Lola (now in Quibble Pants’s body) looks at her (now his) reflection in the water. He is utterly heartbroken at how ugly he is)  
Quibble Pants: (Looks at reflection) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Looks at the other three in disbelief) I’m a fat ugly man pony! (Covers his face in shame)  
Daring Do: And I have a tattoo. (Looks at her left hoof which has three bars on it) I don’t know why but for some reason this bothers me.  
Spike: Yeah me too. (Looks at his left arm which has three bars on it as well)  
Snap Shutter: Me three. (Looks at his left hoof which has three bars. He turns his hoof around only to see the ‘tattoo’ disappear) Sometimes.  
(Meanwhile Quibble Pants (Lola) is panicking)  
Quibble Pants: Oh no oh no where’s my mirror? And noooooo my phone! It’s not with me! (Starts feeling himself all over)   
Snap Shutter: Lola Lola stop your phone or your makeup is not the most important problem we have right now! We’re in other people’s I mean ponies and dragon’s bodies right now and we have to find a way out of this! And also I should’ve packed mosquito repellent if I knew we were gonna be trapped in a jungle. They make me itch.   
Quibble Pants: Oh you don’t have mosquito repellent huh? I don’t have my phone! Maybe if one of us had our phone we could use it to call or text someone or maybe update their status to ‘I’m inside a video game with a body of a fat ugly pony!’ AHHHHHH!!!  
Spike: Awwwww Linky you don’t wanna get some little boo boos from mosquito bites? I am literally a midget dragon right now! You’re lucky that you’re a big strong horse Linc!  
Daring Do: Maybe this is all just a dream. Or a purgatory.  
Quibble Pants: Yeah maybe Lucy’s right. We all got electrocuted and we’re all dead and this is all a dream.   
Daring Do: We’re all in purgatory together? As ponies and a dragon?  
Quibble Pants: Well yeah what else do you think! It’s all your fault Lynn if you didn’t bother playing that game in the first place we wouldn’t be stuck in this stupid……………….  
(Without Quibble realising a giant hippopotamus is slowly creeping up on him via the river. The hippopotamus then pounces out of the water and starts mauling Quibble Pants)  
Quibble Pants: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Gets mauled to death)  
(Snap Shutter, Spike and Daring Do look in shock as Quibble Pants is getting mauled and eaten. The hippo then goes back in the water)  
Snap Shutter: Lynn I think you should go in there and save her!  
Spike: No you go in there and save her! I have a backpack on you can’t go in the water with a backpack on everybody knows that!  
(A very loud ‘beep’ sound is heard. Quibble Pants then falls from the sky and lands headfirst onto the ground)  
Quibble Pants: AHHHHHHHH!!! (Lands face first onto the ground)  
(The other three quickly help him up)  
Daring Do: Lola.  
Snap Shutter: Hey Lola you okay?!  
Spike: What just happened?!  
Quibble Pants: I…………. I can’t take this anymore! (Stands a distance from them to recollect himself) I just got eaten by a rhino and fell like a thousand feet from the sky!   
Spike: Well to correct you it was actually a hippopotamus. They are omnivorous and have a bite force of 8100 Newtons and they can run as fast as a horse over short distances wait why do I know all this?!!!  
Snap Shutter: (Gasps) Because you’re the animal expert Lynn!  
Spike: What?  
Quibble Pants: I’m still a fat ugly pony right?  
Snap Shutter: Unfortunately Lola yes.  
(A bloat of hippos then start surrounding them)  
Snap Shutter: Guys we better go now!  
Spike: (Realises they’re being surrounded by hippos) GO GO GO!  
(All four of them quickly make a run for it. Conveniently a jeep happens to stop just a few feet away from them and honks at them)  
Snap Shutter: Everyone get inside!  
(The four of them quickly run to the jeep. The jeep driver greets them)  
Caramel: (In the driver’s seat) Snap Shutter hello welcome to Ponymanji!  
(Snap Shutter quickly enters the front seat whilst the rest enter the back seat)  
Spike: Hurry up get inside! (Beckons both Quibble Pants and Daring Do)  
(All of them quickly get inside the jeep as Spike closes the door and the jeep drives off just before the hippos reach them)  
Snap Shutter: (To Caramel) Uhhhhhh excuse me………………….  
Caramel: Ahhhhhhh Snap Shutter world-travelling adventurer known across Equestria for your research in exotic plants and creatures as well as your many dangerous adventures welcome to Ponymanji! I say you look even more dashing in person.  
Snap Shutter: Oh thank you but uhh……………..   
Daring Do: Who are you?  
Caramel: Caramel here at your service! Daring Do! Archaeologist and master of many martial arts! Welcome to Ponymanji! As you know Ponymanji is in great danger and we need the four of you to break the curse.  
(Everyone is confused at what Caramel is saying. Quibble Pants tries asking him something)  
Quibble Pants: Excuse me where can we find our phones?  
Caramel: Ahhhhhh Quibble Pants cartographer welcome to Ponymanji! As you know Ponymanji is in great danger and we need the four of you to break the curse.  
(Quibble Pants is confused why Caramel is repeating the exact same thing)  
Quibble Pants: Ummmm is there something wrong with him? (To the other three)  
Snap Shutter: Huh I believe he’s an NPC.  
Quibble Pants: What’s an NPC?  
Snap Shutter: An NPC is basically a non-playable character so that means that in the game he only has a programmed number of things he can say.  
Spike: Yeah like I can understand that nerd talk.  
Caramel: Ahhhh Spike the baby dragon!  
Spike: Baby dragon what are you talking about?  
Caramel: Yes Spike the baby dragon you are still a young kid and haven’t been fully matured yet unlike most of the big and intimidating dragons that live in the mountains of Equestria! But since you have lived with the pony-folk your whole life you now escort and assist them on their adventures! You have volunteered to be Snap Shutter’s assistant for this very perilous mission since you have assisted him with his adventures at Shire Lanka!  
Spike: Wait I’m his assistant? (Points at Snap Shutter) Hey man I didn’t volunteer for this!  
Caramel: As you know Ponymanji is in great danger and we need the four of you to break the curse!  
Spike: Alright he’s repeating the same thing all over again.  
Snap Shutter: (To Caramel) Okay so what is this danger you need us to stop?  
Caramel: Oh it’s all written on the letter I just gave you.  
Snap Shutter: What? (Looks at his right hoof and notices that he’s holding on to a letter)  
Daring Do: Cool.  
(Quibble Pants and Spike both react in surprise with the letter popping out of nowhere. Snap Shutter then opens it up and reads it)  
Snap Shutter: Snap Shutter, I am writing this to you as regards to the situation…………………..  
(It then cuts to Caramel’s voice reading the letter. The surrounding suddenly changes to them viewing in third person view.  
Quibble Pants: Uhhhhh what’s going on??? (Feels intimidated at the third person view)  
Snap Shutter: I think it’s a cutscene. It’s like a movie where they tell you the backstory. Many games have that.  
Caramel: (Narrating) I was hired by your former partner now nemesis Doctor Caballeron to lead an expedition. You see Doctor Caballeron was searching for the legendary Jaguar Shrine which held the Jewel Of Ponymanji. And as you know that jewel was his greatest obsession! And after years of research he believed that he finally found his greatest treasure!  
(Doctor Caballeron and his expedition team reach a giant stone jaguar statue. He looks in amazement at the statue)  
Doctor Caballeron: After all these years I finally found it!  
Caramel: (Narrating) He told me that he wanted to document the jewel in his writings. But what I didn’t know was that he wanted to keep the jewel for himself!  
Doctor Caballeron: (Pries the jewel out) I’ve found it! I’VE FOUND IT!!!   
(Doctor Caballeron’s actions then cause Ponymanji to fall into darkness. Dark clouds surround the sky as the thunder roars over the valley)  
Caramel: (Narrating) Legend has it that the Jaguar’s spirit watches over the jewel and those who try to take it will be consumed by a dark power! Caballeron assumed power over all the animals of Ponymanji as well as his henchponies and darkness befell on the placid lands!  
(Doctor Caballeron summons rats and snakes towards him as well as a hawk who lands on his back)  
Caramel: (Narrating) I tried my best to convince him to give the jewel to me but he didn’t listen! He was so obsessed with the power of the jewel that he never took his eyes off it! So I had no choice………………  
(Doctor Caballeron eyes on the jewel rather fascinated by it)  
Caramel: (Narrating) I waited till everyone was asleep and I snatched the jewel from his hooves!  
(Caramel is then sneaking around the campsite very carefully ensuring he doesn’t wake anypony up. He reaches Doctor Caballeron and slowly takes the jewel off his hooves. However the hawk notices him snatching it and squawks very loudly to alert everyone. However Caramel is able to evade them just at the nick of time before any of them notices)  
(Doctor Caballeron fires a few shots at Caramel but fortunately for Caramel he misses every shot. This makes Doctor Caballeron very angry and demands his henchponies to get the jewel back)  
Doctor Caballeron: Bring me the jewel and kill everyone who gets in your way!  
(The henchponies then listen to his instructions and start making a move. Scene then cuts back to the jeep where Caramel has already finished telling his story)  
Caramel: (Hands jewel to Snap Shutter) Alright then here you go!  
(Snap Shutter is rather hesitant to take it but Caramel ends up handing it to him anyway)  
Caramel: Alright then begin your quest! Use each of your special skills to help you reach the Jaguar’s Shrine and lift the curse! Ready to begin?  
Snap Shutter: Maybe we should…………………  
(Before Snap can finish his sentence Caramel then opens the jeep doors)  
Caramel: Alright then good luck! The fate of Ponymanji is in your hands!  
Spike: Wait what?  
Caramel: And remember the goal for you I’ll recite in verse, return the jewel and lift the curse, if you want to leave the game you must save Ponymanji and call out it’s name!  
(All of them then leave the jeep. Spike is still unsure on what to do)  
Spike: Hey you so what are we supposed to………………….  
Caramel: And remember the goal for you I’ll recite in verse, return the jewel and lift the curse!  
Spike: Okay nevermind he’s repeating again. (Walks off)  
(The four of them then prepare to start their journey. However Quibble Pants doesn’t seem to enjoy it)  
Quibble Pants: I don’t get it why must we do this???  
Daring Do: Calm down Lola we’ve only just started.  
Quibble Pants: I don’t wanna play okay! It’s already bad enough today I don’t have my make up or my phone, I’m in the body of a fat pony and I had to get dirty! How am I supposed to calm down!  
Snap Shutter: Guys let’s just go.  
Caramel: Wait Snap Shutter before you go here’s the map! (Passes map to Snap Shutter) Head to the bazaar to find the missing piece and then you can complete your quest! Save Ponymanji! (Drives off)  
(The four of them then recollect their senses)  
Spike: Alright so what do we do now?  
Daring Do: I think we just put that thing back and we’re good. Simple.  
Quibble Pants: This is no fair I wanna go back! Why can’t we just not play this stupid game and just go home!  
Snap Shutter: Guys I think we need to save Ponymanji. It’s our job to save this place. (Talks in a very smooth and dramatic tone)  
Quibble Pants: Woah drama much.  
Snap Shutter: (Starts getting emotional) Don’t cry it’s just a game………..  
(Snap Shutter then recollects himself)  
Snap Shutter: Hey Lynn can you help keep the jewel in your backpack?  
Spike: No way! Besides why me?!  
Snap Shutter: Because you’re the only one with a backpack and we need to keep it safe!  
Spike: Alright fine! (Snatches jewel from Snap Shutter)  
(The four of them start trotting through the open plain with Snap Shutter leading the way)  
Snap Shutter: Alright Lincoln you can do this. We’re in a video game and you’re good at video games it’s what you do best! And in the game there are levels and we have to go through the levels and they get harder the further you go. So all we have to do is go through the levels and we win!  
Spike: Hey Linc sorry to interrupt you talking to yourself but do you know where we’re going?!  
Snap Shutter: Well……………….. I think I know where we’re going.  
Spike: Oh you think?! You think?! Alright everyone we’re gonna die thanks to Lincoln!  
Snap Shutter: Hey chill out okay! The map he gave me doesn’t have anything on it! (Flips both sides only to see them both as blank pages)  
Quibble Pants: What?! (Goes to Snap Shutter holding the map and notices a map on the paper) What are you talking about there’s a map right there.  
Snap Shutter: Huh?  
Quibble Pants: The map you’re holding it’s a map of Ponymanji. I can see the mountains and trees and everything. It’s right in front of you!  
(Daring Do realises something about the situation)  
Daring Do: Wait your character is good at cartography Lola.  
Snap Shutter: Yeah Lucy’s right that was one of Quibble’s strengths cartography the study of maps!   
Quibble Pants: So that means only I can read this? (Takes map from Snap Shutter and looks at the map) Cool I guess?  
(Snap Shutter then remembers something)  
Snap Shutter: Wait I’m pretty sure there’s a way for us to know our strengths and stats! Usually I would press a button so it has to be here somewhere (Feels every part of him)  
(Snap Shutter then presses the left side of his chest revealing a holographic chart of his strengths and weaknesses)  
Snap Shutter: Woah!  
Quibble Pants: Wait how’d you do that?  
Snap Shutter: I ummm…………….. pressed the left side of my very large chest.  
(Snap Shutter then reads the chart. The list goes as follows: ‘Strengths: Speed, Climbing, Fearless, Boomerang, Smouldering Intensity. Weaknesses: None.’)  
Snap Shutter: (Reads the chart) Strengths: Speed, Climbing, Fearless, Boomerang, Smouldering Intensity? (Smoulders)  
(The other three then look at him surprised on why he is smouldering)  
Snap Shutter: (Suddenly zones back to reality) What just happened?  
Quibble Pants: You did a weird face thing.  
Daring Do: You smouldered.  
Snap Shutter: (Continues reading) Weaknesses: None?  
Daring Do: So how did you do that Lincoln?  
Snap Shutter: Oh just press the left side of……….  
Spike: C’mon Lucy just let me do that for you! (Approaches Daring Do)  
Daring Do: Get away from me. (Presses her chest and a holographic chart appears)  
(Daring Do then reads her chart. It goes as follows: ‘Strengths: Karate, Taichi, Aikido, Dance Fighting. Weaknesses: Venom.’)  
Daring Do: (Reads chart) Karate, taichi, aikido, dance fighting? What kind of stupid martial art is dance fighting? Weakness: Venom. Strange.  
(Quibble Pants then does the same thing and reads his chart. It goes as follows: ‘Strengths: Cartography, Archaeology, Palaeontology. Weaknesses: Endurance.’)  
Quibble Pants: What is this Pa-leon……………….  
Daring Do: Palaeontology. The study of fossils. Or what I like to call it prehistoric gravedigging. But it’s something cool.  
Quibble Pants: Yeah says the pony who knows karate to the fat guy who studies boring fossils!  
Spike: Let me check my stats!  
(Spike then pushes his left chest and looks at his chart. It goes as follows: ‘Strengths: Zoology, Weapons Valet. Weaknesses: Cake, Speed, Strength.’)  
Spike: (Gets angry at his stats) Alright it’s official I hate this game! I suck!  
Daring Do: Weakness: Cake?  
Spike: Yeah cake is my weakness! Along with speed and strength! Tell me how can strength be my weakness?! How is strength a weakness?!!  
Daring Do: Hey but you’re an animal expert. And a good weapons valet.  
Spike: What does that even mean?  
Snap Shutter: I think that means that you carry my weapons and you give them to me whenever I need to use them.  
Spike: Oh I see. That is the most useless skill ever! How is giving someone my weapons a strength you tell me!  
Quibble Pants: Guys guys there’s something happening to the map.  
(Quibble Pants notices that the map is suddenly adding new features and details)  
Snap Shutter: So what does it say?  
Quibble Pants: Just now this part here used to be blank but now it says ‘The Mighty Roar’ (Points at one part of the map)  
Snap Shutter: Anything else?   
Quibble Pants: Well over here it says ‘From The Deep’ (Points at another part of the map)  
Snap Shutter: Oh I think that the game is trying to tell us we’re making it further through the levels and we’re unlocking them slowly. But I don’t know what that missing part is. (Points at a torn section of the map)  
Daring Do: (Realises something) Wait remember that guy said to find the missing piece? I think that was what he was referring to, the missing piece of the map.  
Snap Shutter: You’re right Lucy! We need to find the missing piece of the map then we can complete the quest!  
Spike: Alright Lola lead us the way!  
(Quibble Pants then figures out the directions)  
Quibble Pants: (Analysing the map) If that is there…… (Points towards the mountains) that means that (turns around 90 degrees) is here! Guys the bazaar is that way! (Points toward direction)  
(Suddenly a missile shoots right past them. It doesn’t hit any of them but it hits the ground nearby and blows up)  
Snap Shutter, Spike, Quibble Pants and Daring Do: AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
(A group of Doctor Caballeron’s henchponies are on motorbikes looking rather aggressive and ready to attack)  
Snap Shutter: RUNNNNNNN!!!!!!  
(All four of them then run for their lives as the henchponies start giving chase. Snap Shutter is zooming past the other three)  
Snap Shutter: WOOOOO!!! (Realising that he’s running much quicker than the others)  
(Daring Do then picks up the pace and starts to overtake both Quibble and Spike. Quibble Pants also is starting to move a little more quicker running past Spike)  
Spike: (Realises that everyone is overtaking him) Why am I running so slow?! Help me!!!!!!  
(Spike eventually catches up with the other three. They reach a jungle area)  
Snap Shutter: Guys split up! That way we can lose them quicker!  
(Both Snap Shutter and Spike run one direction while Quibble Pants and Daring Do run another direction)  
(As Quibble and Daring Do are running Quibble suddenly trips and falls. One of the henchponies starts closing in towards Quibble Pants ready to attack him)  
Quibble Pants: Ahhhhhhh! (Lies rooted to the ground in shock)  
(Daring Do notices that Quibble Pants is in danger. She runs towards a tree and parkours backwards reacting surprised as she does it. She then runs towards the henchpony and jumps kicking him off the motorbike)  
Daring Do: Haiyahhhhh! (Kicks henchpony)  
(The henchpony falls of the bike in pain. Quibble Pants amazed at what he saw and at the same time grateful that Daring Do saved him is still in shock)  
Quibble Pants: Thanks Lucy………. (Still fazed)  
Daring Do: You’re welcome I guess? (Scratches her head wondering how she was able to do it)  
(Meanwhile Snap Shutter and Spike are also evading the henchponies. They both hide behind a rock whilst Snap Shutter thinks of an idea)  
Spike: So any idea on how to get rid of them?  
Snap Shutter: (Thinks of a good idea) Hey Lynn check your backpack! There has to be something in there I can use to get rid of them.  
(Spike rummages through the bag. He takes out a boomerang)  
Snap Shutter: Boomerang! That’s a great idea! (Grabs boomerang from Spike)  
Spike: A boomerang? How do you expect to kill them with a boomerang?!   
Snap Shutter: It’s one of my strengths remember! Lynn come and see this! (Attempts to throw boomerang at one of the henchponies but it ends up flying off)  
Spike: Wow Lincoln great job………………. (Sarcastic tone)   
(The henchponies notice the both of them. They start to worry)  
Snap Shutter: Lynn let’s move now!  
(Both Snap Shutter and Spike quickly make a run for it as the henchponies give chase. As the henchponies are chasing them the boomerang that Snap threw returns back and knocks out the four henchponies that was chasing them)  
Snap Shutter: Well that worked…………………  
(However their victory is short lived as more henchponies start arriving)  
Spike: Oh no more of them! I can’t outrun those guys just leave me.  
Snap Shutter: No I’m not leaving you. (Thinks of another plan) Get on my back.  
Spike: (Surprised) What no way I’m getting on YOUR back Lincoln!  
Snap Shutter: Just get on my back Lynn…………..  
Spike: I’d rather die!  
(Scene then shows Snap Shutter galloping with Spike on his back)  
Spike: (Holds on to Snap Shutter tightly) I hate you Lincoln!!! I can’t believe I’m doing this!  
(Snap Shutter then reaches the edge of a waterfall. Right at the same time both Quibble Pants and Daring Do reach the edge of the waterfall)  
Snap Shutter: Woah that’s a long way down!  
(All four of them look below to where the waterfall is leading. It is a lake which is approximately 200 feet below. Meanwhile the henchponies are slowly gaining on them)  
Quibble Pants: What do we do now?!  
Daring Do: We have no choice. It’s time to….. jump. (Positions herself as she drops down to the lake below)  
Quibble Pants: Lucy!!! (Reaches out to her)  
(The henchponies are gaining on them even closer)  
Quibble Pants: Ahhhhh I don’t care anymore I’m jumping! (Jumps down)  
(Snap Shutter wants to jump however he is too scared to do so)  
Snap Shutter: (Tries to jump) I…………… I can’t do it! It’s so high!  
Spike: Oh you’re gonna jump in the water Lincoln! (Pulls Snap Shutter’s ears)  
(Spike tries to push Snap Shutter into jumping however Snap Shutter keeps on resisting. Eventually Spike is able to overpower Snap and they both fall down into the lake below)  
(The four of them then swim to the shore just nearby. The henchponies realise that they are unable to catch them so they drive off rather disappointed)  
(Meanwhile the four of them reach the shore rather exhausted)  
Snap Shutter: (Pants excessively) That was crazy! I need to dry myself.  
Quibble Pants: Yeah I’m NEVER gonna do that again! (Wrings out mane)  
(Daring Do then moans in pain as she is wounded)  
Daring Do: Uhhhhh guys………….. (holds her wounded area) they got me.  
Spike: Hey Lucy you okay?!  
(Daring Do then falls to the ground and passes out. She then suddenly disappears)  
Snap Shutter: Lucy!!!  
Quibbble Pants: Oh my gosh is she dead?!  
(Snap Shutter then has a strong gut feeling inside him. He looks up into the sky as a ‘beep’ sound is heard and Daring Do falls from the sky)  
Spike: Alright what just happened to Lu………….  
(Daring Do then falls directly onto Spike causing him to be crushed underneath her)  
Spike: (Tries to break free) Get off of me!  
Daring Do: Sorry! (Gets off of Spike)  
(Snap Shutter then sees a connection within the game. He then goes up to Daring Do and grabs her left hoof to confirm his suspicions)  
Snap Shutter: I knew it! These tattoos on our arms represent our lives in this game! So since Lucy got shot she lost one of her lives so she only has two left! (Shows her ‘tattoo’ to everyone which now only has two bars instead of three) I still have all three because I haven’t lost any lives yet! (Shows his ‘tattoo’ to everyone which has three bars) Wow I really have big hooves!  
Quibble Pants: Yeah he’s right. (Shows his ‘tattoo’ which only has two bars)  
Spike: Alright so what happens if we lose all our lives?  
Snap Shutter: Usually when there are no lives left that means, Game Over…………..  
Spike: Wait so if we lose all our lives we die?!   
Snap Shutter: I’m not 100 percent sure about that but………………  
Spike: Oh so you don’t know what happens ‘Mr I Play Video Games All The Time’?!  
Snap Shutter: Hey I’ve never been stuck in one okay! Usually I just press ‘Restart’ but I’m not so sure if this game has a ‘Restart’ button. Better to be safe than sorry!  
Quibble Pants: Okay thanks for the explaining but I really need to go to the bathroom.  
Spike: Me too.  
Snap Shutter: Me three.  
Daring Do: Why are you all looking at me like that? I go in silence.  
(Spike and Quibble Pants then go to a bush with Snap Shutter to the side)  
Quibble Pants: Alright I can’t do this! Not with all of you looking at me. And how do you pee as a pony?!  
Spike: Well I’m peeing as a dragon so please stop your whining! How do you pee like this?!  
Snap Shutter: Guys just calm down let me teach you. First just calm down. And then just focus on a certain point.  
(Both of them try to do it but have difficulty)  
Quibble Pants: I don’t get it how do you focus?!  
Snap Shutter: Just look at one point and aim! Makes it easier. Now just let go and you’re good.  
Spike and Quibble Pants: Okay.  
(Both of them then let loose)  
Spike: Wow this is pretty easy! Guys really do have it easier.  
Quibble Pants: Hey I’m peeing as a pony. Lucy you gotta see this……..  
Daring Do: No thank you. I draw the line at there.  
(Quibble Pants then peeks at Spike)  
Spike: Hey what are you looking at huh!  
Snap Shutter: Lola we don’t look at the other person when we pee. It’s a guy thing.   
(Quibble Pants then looks away. Both of them are then relieved)  
Spike: Alright I’m done! That was interesting. Totally so much easier!  
Quibble Pants: (Shivers in fear) I have seen things which shouldn’t have been seen. Let’s not talk about this when we get back okay!  
Snap Shutter: Okay Lola okay. Let’s make a move on.  
(The four of them then continue on their journey. Meanwhile at Doctor Caballeron’s lair the henchponies return to give Caballeron the bad news)  
Dr Caballeron: So where’s Snap and his crew?  
Henchpony #1: They got away. All of them.  
Henchpony #2: We lost them at the jungle.  
Dr Caballeron: Disappointing! I don’t care I will summon every creature and every soldier I have to find them and get that jewel! (Looks at his hawk) Find them!  
(The hawk then squawks and flies off to find them)  
(Meanwhile the four of them are trekking through the jungle)  
Snap Shutter: Alright everyone be careful don’t hurt yourselves.  
(Daring Do then fans herself with her hat)  
Daring Do: (Fans herself) Wow the sun here is really shining today. Lucky that I have a hat.  
Quibble Pants: Alright Lucy what’s up with you and hating the sun so much? Besides the only time that I see you this out and about is at night.  
Daring Do: It’s just me okay. I prefer the dark and cold night over the warm stuffy day.  
Quibble Pants: Yeah why? I know you love ghosts and vampires and all but you’re not one so I don’t get it why you hate it so much?  
Daring Do: You don’t get me okay. Nobody in the family does. Besides I’m sure you love the sun because everybody can see you and there is nothing that can ruin your very ‘beautiful’ face.  
Quibble Pants: And I think you hate it because you really love your vampire boyfriend Edwin and you want to be just like him. And you love being alone so the daytime where everyone is out and everyone can see you makes you uncomfortable.  
Daring Do: Wow Lola not bad. (Nods her head in acknowledgement)  
Quibble Pants: I know! Detective movies apparently do help. (Smiles)  
(Meanwhile Snap Shutter and Spike are arguing)  
Spike: It’s all your fault Lincoln! We’re trapped in this game because of YOU!  
Snap Shutter: My fault? You were the one who wanted to play it not me!  
Spike: Fine! But you never did anything helpful this whole time!   
Snap Shutter: Excuse me I didn’t do anything?! I was the one who taught you guys everything about how the game works I was the one who carried you while I was running to safety so you wouldn’t lose a life and this how you repay me?!  
Spike: So?! You were the one who was screaming like a little girl going ‘Ahhhhh!’ and ‘Runnnn!’ I had to make you jump because you were too scared Lincoln! You’re such a wimpy little coward yes you are!  
Snap Shutter: Hey I’ve never been through this before okay?! And stop calling me that okay?! I’ve been through enough of your rough housing.  
Spike: Awwwww poor little Linky can’t take a hit???!!! I’m really mad at you right now you know! So mad that I want to play a little game! Every time I see a tree I’ll give you a punch! Oohhhh we’re in the middle of the jungle perfect! (Cracks knuckles)   
Snap Shutter: Okay then I wanna see you try. (Stands still and offers Spike to punch him)  
Spike: (Looks at Snap Shutter and realises the situation) Ohhhhh I get it. So now you’re in a big strong pony’s body and I’m just a little baby dragon you think I’m supposed to be afraid of you huh! Please I know in there you’re still that same geeky little brother who plays with Ace Savvy! (Pushes Snap Shutter and walks off)  
Snap Shutter: (Muffles under his breath) Meathead.  
(Spike hears what Snap Shutter said under his breath and gets really mad. He pushes Snap Shutter over the cliff in his fit of rage)  
Spike: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! (Pushes Snap Shutter of the cliff)  
Snap Shutter: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Falls from the cliff)  
(Daring Do and Quibble Pants react in shock to what Spike did)  
Daring Do: Lynn why?  
Quibble Pants: Are you crazy Lynn?! Why’d you push Lincoln off?!  
Spike: Ahhhhh don’t worry he’s gonna come back.  
(A ‘beep’ sound is then heard. Snap Shutter falls from the sky back to the ground)  
Spike: See I told you.  
Snap Shutter: (Goes towards Spike in an intimidating manner) Don’t push me! (Shows his hoof at Spike’s face)  
Spike: Or what Lincoln? Or what?  
Snap Shutter: Or I’ll push you back!  
Spike: Then don’t call me a meathead then! (Spike then gets angry and tries to push Snap Shutter again but is unable to push him down)  
(Snap Shutter looks at Spike pushing him in a rather confused manner. Spike just decides to give up pushing him and punches Snap Shutter in the face)  
(Snap Shutter merely shrugs it off and lands a bigger punch on Spike’s face. He flings a few inches towards the left landing on the ground in pain as Quibble and Daring Do gasp in shock)  
Quibble Pants: (Gasps)  
Daring Do: Gasp.  
(Spike then gets up even more angrier than before)  
Spike: Did you just punch me?! You tried to punch me huh AHHHHH!!! (Charges towards Snap Shutter but misses and nearly falls of the cliff)  
(Snap Shutter then grabs Spike’s backpack just before he falls off)  
Snap Shutter: Enough! (Pushes Spike to a safe spot) We can’t lose any more lives! We have to work together to get out of this game! (Smoulders)  
(Both Quibble Pants and Daring Do get rather excited seeing him smoulder)  
Quibble Pants: Can you say that again?  
Snap Shutter: We need to work together to………….  
Quibble Pants: But with the smoulder. Do you control it or does it happen naturally?  
Snap Shutter: It happens naturally. (Smoulders)  
(Spike shakes his head in disappointment realising how stupid it is)  
(The four of them then reach the bazaar. The bazaar is bustling with people as the market dwellers are chatting and enjoying the scenery)  
Daring Do: So how are we going to find the missing piece of the map?  
Snap Shutter: Simple. We just blend in and ask around. But most importantly be discreet.  
(As they are walking around a baker pony is calling out to the bazaar people to try his food)  
Baker: Rations get your rations!  
Quibble Pants: (Stomach rumbles) Does anyone here have any money because I am STARVING! (Runs to the baker stall)  
Snap Shutter: Hmmmm I think the game’s telling us to keep our health up. So we have to eat up……… (Smoulders)  
Spike: Can you just stop doing that!  
(All four of them then go to the baker and start eating)  
Quibble Pants: Oh my gosh this bread is so amazing!   
Spike: Cool. Hey Lola can I have some of that bread? ((Takes a chunk of it from her)  
(Spike then eats the bread then swallows it. He realises it tastes rather suspiciously sweet)  
Spike: Ummmmmm what is this?  
Baker: It’s my famous pound cake!  
Snap Shutter and Daring Do: Cake?!  
Spike: (Gets angry) You told me this was bread!  
Quibble Pants: Hey it doesn’t taste sweet and it doesn’t have any frosting so how would you expect me to tell the difference?  
Spike: How can you not know the difference between……………… alright it’s something happening to me! Am I breaking out or having some kind of allergic reaction??!!  
(The other three then shake their heads in fear)  
Spike: Oh. Okay then. Maybe it’s just a way of saying that I love cake it’s my weakness so it’s fine! Hey can I have some……………… (Explodes)  
(Spike then explodes all of a sudden. The other three react in shock to him exploding as the market dwellers all scream in shock due to the sudden explosion)  
(A ‘beep’ sound is then heard. Spike then falls from the sky to the bazaar grounds breaking through the roof and a few objects in the bazaar. He is trapped under a pile of rubble)  
Spike: (Tries to get out of the rubble) Get it off of me!  
(Snap Shutter then helps Spike get up)  
Snap Shutter: I told you it’s important to be discreet.  
Spike: You also said to eat!  
Baker: Rations get your……………  
Spike: Shut up or I’ll go there and hurt you myself! (Clenches fist)  
(The baker then runs away in fear. A young male foal wearing a vest and a fez then runs towards them)  
Young foal: Oh my god Doctor Snap Shutter you’re here! Ponymanji needs you!  
Snap Shutter: Ummm…………… nice to see you too?  
Daring Do: (Nudges to Quibble Pants) Ask him about the missing piece.  
Quibble Pants: (Smiles at Daring Do) Oh hi kid it’s me Lola wait I mean Quib-ble Pants. So I’m like some map expert and we need to find a missing piece of the map…………….  
Young foal: (Ignores Quibble Pants) Oh my god Doctor Snap Shutter you’re here! Ponymanji needs you!  
Quibble Pants: (Gets offended that he’s being ignored) Rude much…………..  
Snap Shutter: We need to find the missing piece of the map. Do you know where it is?  
Young foal: Come I’ll show you! (Runs off)  
(The four of them then follow the foal. Unbeknownst to them Doctor Caballeron’s hawk was spying on them and the hawk flies off to tell him the news)  
(The foal then leads the foursome to a shelter. Right in the middle of the shelter is a basket with a lid on top)  
Young foal: (In a slow mysterious tone) What you need is in the basket, one false move and you’re in a casket. Trust one another and never blink, the missing piece is not what you think. Alright then good luck! Ponymanji………  
Spike: Yes Ponymanji needs him! We get it!  
(The foal then runs off)  
(Snap Shutter is rather hesitant on doing it)  
Snap Shutter: So guys what do you think it inside? (Nervous tone)  
Daring Do: From the looks of it probably a snake.  
Snap Shutter: Alright so………………….  
Spike: Just get in and do it Linc!  
Snap Shutter: Why me?!  
Spike: Becauseeeeeeeeeee it’s a Snap Shutter kinda thing!  
Snap Shutter: Why is it a Snap Shutter kinda thing? Why only me?  
Spike: Hey that kid said it to you. C’mon you’re a crocodile hunter you can do this! (Pushes Snap Shutter inside)  
(Snap Shutter then creeps towards the basket very slowly. Drumbeat sounds are heard signifying that a challenge is up)  
Snap Shutter: (Stops dead at his tracks) I can’t do this! Someone else please do this for me!  
Spike: C’mon you can do it just go!  
(Snap Shutter slowly reaches onto the lid and lifts it open. A black mamba snake then emerges from the basket and hisses at them)  
Snake: HISSSSS!!!!  
Snap Shutter, Spike, Quibble Pants and Daring Do: AHHHHHHH!!!!  
(Snap Shutter then closes the basket out of shock)  
Spike: That’s a black mamba! A quarter milligram of it’s venom is enough to kill you! Symptoms include nausea, drowsiness, vomiting and……………. Why am I saying all this?!  
Daring Do: Is there anything inside?  
Snap Shutter: I didn’t have the time to see! (Starts thinking about what the foal said) Trust one another and never blink?  
Daring Do: Never blink?  
Spike: Never blink!  
Snap Shutter: I think I got it! It’s a staring contest!  
Quibble Pants: So that means someone has to stare at it while you reach in and grab it!  
Snap Shutter: Why me?!  
Daring Do: Because you’re the one nearest to it.  
Snap Shutter: Fine! So who’s good at staring without blinking?  
Spike: Not me!  
Daring Do: I could but unfortunately I’m not used to doing it with my eyes exposed. (Starts blinking uncontrollably)  
Quibble Pants: (Mumbles hesitantly) Actually I’m really good at it. Pageant training.  
Daring Do: Well then Lola guess it’s your time to shine.  
Quibble Pants: (Gulps) Okay.  
(Quibble then sets himself in front of the basket ready to do it)  
Snap Shutter: (Puts both hooves on the lid) Alright Lola tell me when you’re ready!  
Quibble Pants: (Takes a deep breath) I’m ready!  
(Snap Shutter slowly opens the lid. The black mamba slowly emerges and hisses at Quibble Pants as he stares at the black mamba being as brave as possible. The black mamba then suddenly strikes at Quibble)  
Quibble Pants: AHHHHHH! (Ducks right before black mamba can bite him)  
(Everyone else then screams in terror. The black mamba then starts moving towards Daring Do but Snap is able to catch it right before it bites her)  
Daring Do: Okay so what do we do now?  
Snap Shutter: I don’t know.  
(Spike then figures out what to do)  
Spike: I think we’re supposed to defang it! So first I must pull it’s mouth from the blind spot (covers the black mamba’s eyes and opens it’s mouth carefully) and then I have to defang it! But I have to be careful to not touch it’s venomous glands (Snaps out one fang) or any of the secondary glands! (Snaps the other fang causing it to fall to the ground and die)  
Snap Shutter: Oh my gosh Lynn you did it!  
Daring Do: Wait trust one another and never blink.  
Spike: (Gasps) I think I got what it meant! You trusted me to defang it!  
Snap Shutter: Yeah Lynn I did! Great job!  
(Both Snap Shutter and Spike then high-five. Quibble Pants looks inside the basket to see something wrapped in a cloth)  
Quibble Pants: Guys I think it’s the missing piece. (Takes out the object)  
(Quibble Pants then unwraps it. The item turns out to be an elephant-shaped pendant)  
Quibble Pants: Huh what’s this?  
Snap Shutter: This isn’t a part of a map. (Takes the pendant and examines it)  
(Quibble Pants then notices some words on the other side of the cloth and reads it)  
Quibble Pants: (Reads the words on the cloth) ‘Once you see me begin the climb’. What does that even mean?  
Snap Shutter: (Looks at pendant and figures something out) Hmmmmmm……………………  
(The four of them then continue walking through the bazaar figuring out their clue)  
Spike: Alright so what does it mean?  
Snap Shutter: Hmmmmmm ‘when you see me begin the climb’. I think it means that once we see an elephant we have to start climbing.  
Quibble Pants: Alright then so that means we should keep our eyes open for an elephant.  
Snap Shutter: Yeah you’re right!  
(Suddenly a group of Doctor Caballeron’s henchponies show up at the bazaar causing chaos)  
Market dwellers: AHHHHHHH!!!!!   
(The four of them notice the henchponies and start panicking)  
Snap Shutter: Guys let’s get outta here!  
(The four of them then try to escape whilst pushing the market dwellers out of the way. One of the henchponies notices them trying to escape and calls the others)  
Henchpony: Hey! (Beckons the others to follow him)  
(The four of them continue trying to escape the bazaar. However a rather large sized henchpony happens to find them and stands in front of them in a menacing tone)  
Snap Shutter: (Tries to intimidate the henchpony) Just warning you I think I’m a very strong puncher.  
(The henchpony doesn’t care anyways and tries to punch Snap Shutter)  
Snap Shutter: (Blocks the henchpony’s punch) Parry. (Blocks another punch) Parry. (Smiles at the henchpony) Uppercut! (Gives a very hard uppercut punch causing the henchpony to fly straight up)  
(More henchponies then start attacking Snap)  
Snap Shutter: Dodge. Headslam! (Headslams henchpony to the ground)  
Snap Shutter: Dodge. Dodge. KABLAM! (Flips henchpony to the ground)  
Snap Shutter: Dodge. Shove! (Throws henchpony to the wall)  
Snap Shutter: Ceiling throw! (Throws henchpony towards the ceiling)  
(As Snap is taking them all down a henchpony throws a dagger at him. However he catches it right before it hits him)  
Snap Shutter: Alright I’m just getting started.  
Spike: Getting started?  
(Snap Shutter then passes the dagger to Spike and continues his fight)  
Spike: Okay I’ll just place this in my backpack then. (Opens backpack and places the dagger inside)  
(Snap Shutter continues his fighting spree. He knocks the henchpony out with a punch)  
(More henchponies start running towards him. Snap Shutter takes them down via throwing them towards the walls and the ceiling. He is able to take out all of them pretty quickly)  
Snap Shutter: Whew that was close. (Smiles in relief)  
(Gunshots are then heard. The market dwellers all flee in fear as Doctor Caballeron and his henchponies show up with guns)  
Doctor Caballeron: (Points gun at Snap Shutter) Doctor Snap Shutter and crew. How nice to see you.  
(Caballeron’s henchponies then draw their rifles and point it at the foursome. The foursome then start panicking)  
Doctor Caballeron: I believe you have something that belongs to me.  
Snap Shutter: (Breathes in) We just wanna go home.  
(Doctor Caballeron and the henchponies then prepare to shoot at the foursome. But all of a sudden someone throes a smoke bomb distracting Doctor Caballeron and the henchponies. A blue furred pony with a dark blue mane wearing a military uniform and a tie with a scarf covering his face and goggles shows up and beckons the crew)  
Soarin: Guys follow me!  
(The four of them then quickly follow the stallion. Caballeron gets angry and starts shouting instructions at his henchponies)  
Doctor Caballeron: Find them!  
(The henchponies then search the marketplace. Meanwhile the blue pony named Soarin is leading the crew to safety)  
Soarin: Follow me! (Finds a manhole and opens the cover) Everyone get inside quickly!  
(The group then climbs down into the sewers. The henchponies are catching up to them. However they all are able to get in in time and Soarin closes the manhole)  
Snap Shutter: Wait so who are you?  
Soarin: Oh I’m………… (hears the henchponies coming) Shhhhhhhh!  
(Everyone keeps quiet as instructed as the henchponies pass by unbeknownst of their presence)  
Soarin: (Takes out a match and lights up a torch nearby) Alright guys follow me and do as I say!  
(Soarin then leads the crew as they all follow behind. He initiates a conversation between them)  
Soarin: Oh my gosh guys I’m soooooo glad that you’re here! When I saw you guys at the bazaar I thought ‘No it can’t be’ but it really is you guys! BACKS AGAINST THE WALL!  
(All of them quickly put their back against the wall. A flurry of wooden spears is then shot towards them barely scraping through as it passes them)  
Soarin: Whew that was close! Alright where was I………….. oh yeah I’m glad to see you guys…………..  
Daring Do: Wait who are you?  
Snap Shutter: (Looks at the uniform he’s wearing and deduces something) Wait are you Soarin? The pilot and Wonderbolt captain?  
Soarin: Well yes I am! How’d you know?  
Spike: Oh yeah! You were the character on the list who was already chosen! So does that mean you’re trapped in the game too?  
Soarin: Well yeah…………. Stay off the white tiles and stand as still as possible!  
(All of them follow as instructed albeit worried. Huge blades then appear from the walls slicing through the air. The group who is standing still is barely hit by the blades and panicking whilst doing so)  
(The blades then retract. The group continue on still feeling shocked from the death trap)  
Spike: I hate this game!  
(Soarin continues leading the group. He then stops in his tracks)  
Soarin: Wait up. (Drops torch which reveals a pool of crocodiles who chomp on the torch mercilessly) Okay just let me help you guys. (Takes a wooden plank and uses it as a makeshift bridge)  
(Soarin crosses the plank a wobbling a little bit but makes it to the other side unharmed)  
Soarin: Alright guys watch your step and more importantly don’t look down.  
(Daring Do crosses the plank first. She moves slowly and hesitantly but makes it through safely)  
Soarin: (Pulls Daring Do to safety) Alright next one!  
(Spike crosses the plank. A crocodile jumps up and tries to bite him)  
Spike: (Shudders in fear)  
Soarin: C’mon let me help you out. (Pulls Spike to safety)  
Spike: Hey I could’ve easily done it. C’mon I defanged a snake where’s my respect.  
(Snap Shutter then crosses the plank. He gets a little scared seeing the crocodiles chomping aggressively but keeps on moving)  
Snap Shutter: I’m the crocodile hunter I’m the crocodile hunter. (Mantras to calm himself down)  
(Soarin then pulls Snap to safety. Quibble Pants then crosses. He is very frightened and nearly trips)  
Quibble Pants: Woahhhhh………… (Falls forward)  
(Soarin then grabs him at the nick of time and pushes him to safety. He (as Lola) is rather charmed at the fact Soarin just saved him and falls rather enamoured at his dashing looks)  
Soarin: (Giggles) That was close.  
Quibble Pants: (Blushes slightly and giggles) Hello there. Thank you.  
(Soarin then pushes the wall which happens to be a secret passage to the jungle. The four of them are amazed at the beautiful scenery)  
Soarin: Alright we’re good! (Closes the passage door) I forgot to tell you my real name is Henry!  
Snap Shutter: Nice to meet you Henry! My name’s Lincoln! And this is Lucy (points at Daring Do), Lynn (points and Spike) and Lola (points at Quibble Pants). We’re siblings.  
Soarin: Cool! And you’re a girl! (Points at Quibble Pants) And Lynn so you’re a……………  
Spike: I’m a girl.  
Soarin: I see. Interesting.  
Quibble Pants: Well I’m a very pretty girl in real life you know.  
Spike: (Nudges Quibble Pants) You’re only 6 dream on!  
Quibble Pants: Hmph!   
(Scene then moves to the bazaar where Doctor Caballeron is looking at one of his henchponies)  
Henchpony: They got away! They had help!  
Doctor Caballeron: (Exhales in a deep tone) Soarin………..  
Henchpony: But sir I promise it won’t happen again.  
Doctor Caballeron: Oh I know it won’t. (Goes towards the henchpony and hugs him)  
(Doctor Caballeron then moves his head towards the henchpony’s neck. He opens his mouth and a scorpion comes out of it and stings the henchpony killing him)  
(Doctor Caballeron then smiles sadistically and beckons his henchponies to follow him)  
(Scene then moves to a hut where Soarin is residing. He is making drinks for the group as a sign of hospitality)  
Snap Shutter: Hey what is that drink you’re making?  
Soarin: Margaritas! It’s apparently one of my strengths. Apart from piloting which I think I’m good at but I was shot down by orangutans! Let’s not talk about it! (Offers the margaritas to them)  
Snap Shutter: (Smells the margaritas) This smells strange. Is there anything inside which you put?  
Soarin: Ohhhhh I see………… It’s probably the alcohol and yeah I know that you guys are kids so you shouldn’t be drinking that. But no worries we’re adult ponies here so it’s legal and our bodies will be used to it. I’m only 14 so I shouldn’t be drinking too but unfortunately it’s the only thing I can make. But it’s just very little so don’t worry.  
Snap Shutter: (To Daring Do) So wanna give it a go?  
Daring Do: Well it’s like a vampire drinking blood juice so let’s just drink. I’m thirsty.  
Snap Shutter: Okay then.  
(Both of them then drink the margarita. They realise it tastes terrible and spit it out)  
Snap Shutter: (Spits out drink) Eughhhh this tastes terrible!  
Daring Do: (Spits out drink) Tell me about it.  
(Meanwhile Spike is happily drinking the margarita. He finishes it in one go and approaches Soarin for another)  
Spike: Hey man I’ve never had this before but this tastes great! Can I have another? (Offers cup to Soarin)  
Soarin: Sure! (Pours another glass for Spike)  
(Snap Shutter looks around the hut pretty amazed by the design)  
Snap Shutter: So you built this place yourself?  
Soarin: No I didn’t. It was already like this when I got here. Maybe someone else before us built it?  
Snap Shutter: So you’re saying that other people have been stuck here before?  
Soarin: Not sure I’ve never met anyone who got trapped in the game. I just live here.  
Snap Shutter: How long have you been stuck here?  
Soarin: Good question. Hard to say how time works here but seeing how many times the moon comes and the sun rises probably a few weeks. Maybe a month? You know it’s kinda lonely being here all by yourself for so long.  
Quibble Pants: (Twirls his mane) Hmmmm he’s single. (Notices scented candles all around the hut) Hey Henry what are all these candles here for? It makes the place look very romantic. Not that I’m trying to mean anything just saying………. (Blushes slightly)  
Soarin: Oh those things. That’s citronella it keeps mosquitoes away because mosquitoes are my weakness. And with millions of mosquitoes flying around in the jungle I need them to keep myself safe.   
Snap Shutter: But why are you still stuck here?  
Soarin: Because I can’t make it past the next level the transportation shed. I already lost a life with the shooting orangutans and another one I tried a hot air balloon but it didn’t even lift off. Once I was down to my last life (shows his left hoof which has one bar) I knew I was screwed. I really don’t want to die here in Ponymanji. And my skills are only limited. Like you can’t defang a snake with a margarita.  
Spike: Agreed! You need a zoology expert to do that! (Laughs and shakes head around randomly)  
Quibble Pants: (Realises something) Oh my gosh! The missing piece! I don’t think it was a map or an elephant I think the missing piece is you!  
Daring Do: ‘Find the missing piece in the bazaar’………… Lola is right I don’t think it was an elephant it is you. We need you in order to help us make it further into the game.  
Snap Shutter: Yeah and we’re a good team and with our skills we can make it to the end and out of Ponymanji! What are we waiting for let’s go to the next level! Show us the way Henry!  
(Soarin then smiles and beckons everyone to follow him. Spike is right at the back still looking for margaritas to drink)  
Spike: Hey Lincoln you gonna drink this? (Points at Snap Shutter’s cup)  
Snap Shutter: Nope.  
Spike: Alright then one more! Man I love these! (Sips the cup of margarita)  
(The group then are at the transportation shed. They hide behind a rock as they see two henchponies guarding the shed)  
Snap Shutter: Alright then how are we gonna get through those guards?  
Soarin: Well last time I tried I just waited for them to move from their spot.   
Spike: So how long did that take you?  
Soarin: Oh. About a week. Or two.   
Spike: What? Okay we’re gonna be stuck here forever!!! (Laughs whilst showing a very drowsy face)  
Snap Shutter: Lynn! Snap out of it! (Shakes Spike back to reality) I think you had way too many of those margaritas that’s why.  
Spike: What are you talking about I’m fine. You think I’m what you call ‘drunk’.  
Daring Do: Well you drank three cups so maybe.  
Spike: Nonsense!  
Snap Shutter: (Tries to go back to the main subject) Alright so I think that we need to distract those guards so we can get through. One of us has to distract them while we break into the shed.  
Quibble Pants: Oh no worries I’m an expert! Hello you’re talking to a pageant queen!  
Spike: Hey Lola sorry to break it to you but you’re not necessarily ummm………….. fit to do it. If you catch my drift.  
Quibble Pants: True but she can! (Presents Daring Do to the group)  
(Daring Do realises what’s going on and quickly walks off. Quibble Pants realises she’s running off and catches her)  
Quibble Pants: Hey Lucy what’s going on?  
Daring Do: I can’t do it. You know that talking to other people isn’t my thing.  
Quibble Pants: Yeah but I can help you!  
Daring Do: Sorry but I just can’t. I’m only good at talking to ghosts and spirits.   
(Snap Shutter sees the situation and tries to help)  
Snap Shutter: Hey Luce what’s going on?  
Daring Do: Nothing it’s just that I don’t know if I can talk to those guards. I’m just not the type to do it.  
Snap Shutter: Hey Lucy listen up. You’re one of the bravest people I know. You talk to ghosts, you have recited your poetry on stage to thousands of people and if I can take out those guards at the bazaar and hold a black mamba I know you can distract those guards! Because you’re Lucy Loud!  
Daring Do: Gee thanks Lincoln. I know this is weird but I feel more confident right now. (Hugs Snap Shutter)  
Spike: Okay very emotional can we get moving!!!  
Daring Do: (Stops hugging Snap) Alright let’s do this! Lola teach me your ways.  
(Quibble Pants brings Daring Do into the jungle to ‘train’ her whilst Soarin has some good news to share)  
Soarin: Hey guys I found a secret entrance via the back! (Beckons to follow him)  
(Meanwhile Quibble Pants is teaching Daring Do the ways to flirt)  
Quibble Pants: Alright Lucy here’s how you do it! First you have to show confidence show them that you are beautiful and you know it! So you have to express it by how you walk.  
(Quibble Pants then struts his hooves)  
Quibble Pants: So you have to strut like a show-pony lift your legs up high as you walk!  
(Daring Do tries to strut like Quibble but is a little bit off)  
Daring Do: Like this?  
Quibble Pants: Almost but needs a little improvement.  
(Quibble Pants then shows a very fierce and confident face)  
Quibble Pants: Another important thing is to also show confidence in your facial expressions. Your face shows all. So if you wanna show confidence remember eyes straight chin up and smile!  
(Daring Do then follows Quibble’s instructions)  
Quibble Pants: Wow not bad!  
(Quibble Pants then flips his mane)  
Quibble Pants: And remember flip your hair like this if you wanna gain their attention as that is always a good move to get anyone’s attention.  
(Daring Do then flips her mane as instructed)  
Daring Do: Like that?  
Quibble Pants: Yeah. You’re getting better.  
(Quibble Pants is then at the final step)  
Quibble Pants: And also you have to act like you’re interested. So always laugh in a ‘cute’ way if they say something like this ‘hahahahahaha’ (In a cutesy manner)  
Daring Do: Like this? ‘Hahahahaha (In a rather forced and monotone manner)  
Quibble Pants: Needs more emotion we need to work on that.  
(Quibble Pants then tests Daring Do)  
Quibble Pants: Alright Lucy you ready, show me what you’ve learnt!  
(Daring Do then struts towards Quibble with a confident face. She then flips her hair and is able to laugh in a cute manner with some winking and smiling to spare)  
Quibble Pants: (Gasps) Perfect! I think you’re ready.  
(Quibble Pants then runs back to Snap Shutter, Spike and Soarin who are hiding behind a rock)  
Quibble Pants: Guys Lucy is gonna distract the guards! So we should get moving.  
Spike: So you think she can do it?  
Quibble Pants: No worries I taught her everything she needed to know.  
Snap Shutter: (To Spike) Hey you got anything in the backpack that could help us out?  
(Spike then rummages through the bag. He takes out a pair of bolt cutters)  
Spike: What about this?  
Snap Shutter: (Looks at the item) Bolt cutters………….. Perfect!  
Spike: Alright then just hope that Lucy distracts those guards long enough for us to get inside.  
Soarin: Well I think she’d do fine. Besides they don’t get to see a lot of ladies here often and she does look sleek like a GameStationPortable!  
Snap Shutter: GameStationPortable what is that?  
Soarin: You know this game device which is like a GameKid where you can bring it anywhere and play games. You can also hear music with it like that new teen sensation Jacob Weaver or that sweet country singer what’s her name again Tay Swiffer. Yeah I’m not ashamed to admit it but I love her song ‘Story Of Love’.  
Spike: Jacob Weaver? Tay Swiffer? They’ve been singers like for so long now.  
Quibble Pants: Story Of Love that sounds like an old song.  
Snap Shutter: (Figures something out) Hey uhhhh Henry what year do you think it is?  
Soarin: What are you talking about it’s 2010! Or 2011 if it’s already a month.  
Snap Shutter: You’re Henry Davies aren’t you?  
Soarin: Wait how do you know me? Have we met?  
Spike: I hate to break it to you but it’s now 2020! You’ve been in here for 10 years! Hello Tay Swiffer is like 30 now and she’s releasing songs like ‘Look What I Did’ and ‘Are You Ready’. Not country anymore if you wanna know!  
Snap Shutter: But she’s still as pretty as she was back then no worries.  
Soarin: Tell me you guys are joking right I can’t possibly be stuck here for 10 years!  
Quibble Pants: It’s true. You’re Henry Davies. Everyone in Royal Woods knows about the rumour that you disappeared 10 years ago.   
(Soarin (as Henry) is devastated to learn the truth. However he recollects his emotions and stays strong)  
Soarin: Alright then we have to get outta here!   
(Meanwhile Spike is using a pair of binoculars to check on Daring Do)  
Spike: Hey guys Lucy is gonna distract the guards!  
(Spike then observes Daring Do. He notices that she’s walking very awkwardly as if she’s trying too hard to move her hooves up high)  
Spike: What the? Did she sprain her ankle or something?! Lola what did you tell her to do?!  
Quibble Pants: Come on give her a break she hasn’t done this before.  
(Daring Do then goes towards the guards. She tries to ‘flirt’ with them)  
Guard #1: Hey lady what are you doing out here all alone?!  
Daring Do: (Flips her mane) Hey guys. (Tries her best to best to show a ‘confident’ face)  
(The group are then shown cringing at how badly she’s doing it)  
Spike: What the…………… is there something in her hair? What did you tell her to do Lola!  
Quibble Pants: Oh no everything I taught her all gone! (Covers his face in disappointment)  
Snap Shutter: C’mon let’s move!   
(The four of them then head to the back entrance whilst Daring Do is trying her best to distract the guards. One of the guards seems to notice something at the corner of his eye and turns around to check)  
Daring Do: (Interrupts him) Hey. Uhhhh………….. so you read a book about spells and curses? They’re uhhh…………… my favourite kind of books.  
Guard #1: Hey lady what are you doing out here all alone?! (Stern tone)  
Daring Do: Oh………….. hahahahahaha! (Laughs weakly) You’re very funny.  
Guard #1: Hey lady what are you doing out here all alone?! (Sterner tone)  
(Daring Do then starts to worry as she is out of ideas. She turns her head around and tries to think of something)  
Daring Do: (Turns her head behind) Lucy you can do it. (Turns her head back) Hey you guys like to dance?  
(The radio nearby then switches on. The song ‘Baby I Love Your Way’ by Bob Marley starts playing)  
(Daring Do then brushes her hoof on both the guards cheeks. She gives them both a piercing glare)  
(Meanwhile the rest of the group have entered the shed)  
Snap Shutter: So what do we pick?  
Soarin: Man I hate this place.  
(As Spike is looking around the place he accidentally knocks down a motorcycle which causes a pile of motorcycles to be knocked down. The noise causes the guards to look behind)  
Daring Do: Hey! (Headslams one of the guards towards the ground)  
(The guards then start attacking her. She begins to fight back using her dance fighting skills)  
(Quibble Pants notices her fighting the guards. He is amazed at Daring Do’s fighting skills)  
Quibble Pants: Woah.  
(Daring Do continues fighting them. She takes a chair and hits it at one of the guards and proceeds to punch the other guard in the face)  
Quibble Pants: (Beckons Spike to watch) Hey Lynn look Lucy’s kicking those guards hard!  
Spike: Woo go Lucy! (Points two thumbs up signs at her)  
(Daring Do then knocks one of the guards out with a karate chop to the head. She then proceeds to kick the other guard who was about to hit her)  
(Meanwhile Snap Shutter checks on Daring Do to see if she needs any help. He sees that Daring Do is putting up a good fight against the guard)  
(Daring Do then smiles at Snap to acknowledge that she is fine. Snap Shutter then smiles back and goes back inside the shed)  
(Daring Do then karate flips the guard and knocks him out with a punch. She then walks towards the shed in a confident manner as the guard post crashes down behind her)  
(As Daring Do enters the shed both Quibble and Spike congratulate her)  
Quibble Pants: Oh my gosh Lucy you were amazing!  
Spike: You’re the best! Fist bump! (Shows a fist bump to Daring Do)  
(They both then fist bump. Spike then hears motorcycle engines coming from the distance and turns around. He sees a group of Doctor Caballero’s henchponies on bikes heading towards the shed)  
Spike: Oh no.  
(Snap Shutter then talks to Soarin about the next course of action)  
Snap Shutter: Hey man so what do we pick?!  
Soarin: I don’t know.   
Spike: Hey sorry to break it to you but they’re back! The ponies on bikes they’re back and they’re coming here!  
Snap Shutter: Henry so what do we pick? Maybe this helicopter? (Points at the helicopter beside him)  
Soarin: I don’t okay! Besides I already died twice I don’t wanna die again it’s too risky! I can’t fly a plane or a helicopter this air force uniform means nothing! (Pulls his tie)  
Quibble Pants: So you died when you chose the airplane and the hot air balloon. Maybe you were supposed to choose the helicopter instead.  
Soarin: You know what we shouldn’t it’s too risky! Hey there’s a school bus here let’s pick this one instead. (Points at the school bus behind him)  
Spike: Ummmmm what are you talking about?! There’s no way we can outrun those goons with a school bus! Alright you don’t wanna drive it I’ll drive it! Shouldn’t be too hard just a few button pushes and moving the stick and we’re good. (Climbs up the helicopter but falls face first onto the ground) Someone help me up!  
Snap Shutter: You can’t Lynn! I think you’re still a little dizzy from those margaritas.  
Spike: What are you talking about I’m fine! See! (Gets up on the helicopter by himself)  
Daring Do: Oh and also you’re technically a child. You’re too young to drive.  
Spike: Alright that’s nonsense someone just boost me up I’m fine!  
Soarin: Just let her do it I’m sure she’s a better pilot than me.  
Daring Do: Hey Henry c’mon. If I can beat up those guys I’m sure you can drive this helicopter. Believe in yourself like how I believed in myself. We need you for this.  
Quibble Pants: Remember you’re the missing piece we need.  
Soarin: (Breathes in) Officer Soarin reporting for duty! (Puts on his goggles)  
(Doctor Caballeron’s henchponies then surround the shed. As they’re doing that Soarin starts up the helicopter and the helicopter blades start rotating emitting a loud noise from the shed. The helicopter then busts through the wooden shed and flies upward towards the sky above)  
Soarin: Yeah wohoo!  
Spike: Alright Henry you’re doing it!  
(The henchponies notice the helicopter getting away and start shooting missiles at it)  
Spike: (Sees a missile which barely misses the helicopter) Woahhhhh they’re shooting at us! We gotta move this thing a little faster man!  
(Soarin tries to pilot it a little faster seeing the urgency. However one of the missiles hits the base of the propeller causing one of the rotors to break. The helicopter then starts to lose control)  
Soarin: Woah Woah Woahhhhhh! (Tries to drive it but is unable to control it properly)  
Quibble Pants: What’s going on?!!! (Flings around)  
Soarin: One of the rotors is broken! (Continues trying to control the helicopter but to no avail)  
(The helicopter then slowly crashes down towards a canyon. Soarin is still trying his best to get the helicopter working)  
Spike: Ahhhhhhh we’re gonna die! WE’RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!! (Continuously kicks around while sitting)  
(Just as the helicopter is about to crash to the ground Soarin is able to get it working and resumes piloting it. However he is unable to elevate it up)  
Soarin: (Keeps on pressing buttons) Grrrrr why can’t it go up! (Looks at the helicopter) Oh no the collective is broken!  
Snap Shutter: The what?  
Soarin: The collective. It is one of the of the rotors at the bottom of the blade which controls how we go up and down! I need someone to go up there and screw it back on!  
(Drumbeat sounds are then heard)  
Spike: Drum noises again. We’re in danger!  
(A herd of rhinos are then charging towards them)  
Snap Shutter: Guys we got company.  
Spike: Oh no albino rhinos! They’re indigenous to Ponymanji and they’re big and huge and eat people!  
Quibble Pants: Oh no we’re gonna die.  
(The rhinos then start hitting the helicopter. This causes the group to panic)  
Quibble Pants: C’mon fly it up!  
Soarin: (Tries his best but to no avail) I can’t!   
(Snap Shutter then realises that the only way out is to fix the rotor)  
Snap Shutter: Alright I’ll fix it!  
Daring Do: What?  
Spike: Are you crazy Lincoln! Ohhhhh my head hurts………. (Holds his head in pain)  
Snap Shutter: It’s the only way we can get out! So Soarin what do we do?  
Soarin: Just screw the rotor back to where it belongs.  
Snap Shutter: Screw it back okay!   
(Snap Shutter then goes to the base of the helicopter blades and attempts to fix it)  
Daring Do: What are you doing Lincoln……………  
Snap Shutter: I’m gonna fix it! I’ll be fine!  
(Snap Shutter then tries his best to fix it. However as he’s doing it the rhinos continuously keep on ramming the helicopter. This causes Snap Shutter to fling off and now he’s merely holding on to the base of the helicopter blades)  
Quibble Pants: Lincoln!  
Snap Shutter: Don’t worry I’m gonna be fine………………  
(The rhinos continue ramming onto the helicopter but it doesn’t stop Snap from fixing the rotor. He continues fixing it but then he notices that the helicopter is heading to the edge of the canyon)  
Daring Do: Hurry up Lincoln we don’t have much time.  
Snap Shutter: I’m trying!  
(The rhinos keep on ramming the helicopter as Snap is trying to fix it. As they’re closing in on the edge they start panicking)  
Spike and Quibble Pants: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
(Meanwhile Snap Shutter is able to fix the rotor right on time)  
Snap Shutter: Got it!  
(Soarin immediately moves the helicopter upwards just before they collide with the edge of the canyon. As they’re doing that Spike accidentally drops the jewel as he was sitting near the corner of the passenger seat)  
Spike: (Sees the jewel fall down to the canyon) Uh oh.  
Snap Shutter: Yeahhh!  
Daring Do: You did it Lincoln.  
Quibble Pants: Yeah you saved us all!  
Soarin: WOOOOOOO!  
Spike: Hahahahaha………… (Laughs in a rather worried tone) Guys ummmm sorry to tell you guys but I uhhh……………. Dropped the jewel back there.  
Snap Shutter: What!!!  
Spike: Yeah I leaned over a little bit too much because I wasn’t feeling too well and then the ummm…………… jewel fell off the backpack.   
Daring Do: Lynn why did you………….  
Spike: Yeah I know it’s important and I dropped it. (Laughs nervously)  
Quibble Pants: Lynn why YOU!!!!!!!!!! I would really strangle you right now if I weren’t wearing a seatbelt!  
Snap Shutter: (Sighs) Henry we gotta go back.  
Soarin: (Sighs) Alright then.  
(Soarin then flies the helicopter back to the canyon)  
Soarin: Alright everybody keep your eyes open for the jewel.  
Quibble Pants: There I see it! (Points to the direction of the jewel)  
(The group then notice the jewel. The same herd of albino rhinoceroses are running around the jewel as if they are protecting it or are mystified by it)  
Spike: Wait what’s going on?  
Daring Do: It seems like they’re protecting it or something. Like they’re mystified.  
Snap Shutter: We have to get it back!  
Spike: Alright Lincoln I have you covered! As your weapons assistant I’ll give you anything you need. So what do you need a boomerang? A rope? A slingshot? I can give you whatever just say it!  
(Snap Shutter then looks at Spike’s arm. He notices that Spike still has two lives left)  
Snap Shutter: (Sighs) Sorry sis.  
Spike: Sorry for wha…………………. (Gets pushed off by Snap Shutter)  
(Spike then falls face first on the canyon ground. He then gets up and brushes himself)  
Spike: What did you just do Linc…………….  
(The rhinos then notice Spike. They then starts charging towards him)  
Spike: AHHHHHHHH!!! (Runs away)  
(Meanwhile Snap Shutter tells the rest of the group about the next course of action)  
Snap Shutter: Now’s out chance!  
(Soarin then pilots the helicopter towards the jewel and Snap Shutter goes out of the plane and quickly picks it up and hops back inside)  
Snap Shutter: (Blows at the jewel) Got it!  
Soarin, Quibble Pants and Daring Do: WOHOO! (Claps for him)  
(Meanwhile Spike is still running away from the rhinos)  
Spike: STOP! I command you to STOP! (Signals towards the rhinos)  
(The rhinos still continue charging towards him though)  
Spike: (Notices he has wings on his back) Oh wait I have wings why I didn’t I think of that! (Tries to fly but to no avail) Why can’t I f……………. (Gets trampled by the rhinos)  
(Snap Shutter then sees Spike getting trampled by the rhinos. A ‘beep’ sound is heard)  
Snap Shutter: Henry when I tell you to turn I want you to turn 90 degress to the right!  
Soarin: Why?  
(Spike then falls from the sky in cue. He starts falling towards the helicopter)  
Snap Shutter: And………………….. NOW!  
(Soarin then turns the helicopter over as instructed. Spike then falls through the helicopter but is saved by Snap Shutter at the right moment)  
Snap Shutter: (Grabs Spike by the hand) Gotcha!  
Spike: (Angry at Snap Shutter) Traitor! You pushed me off!  
(The group then land at the other side of the canyon and get off the helicopter)  
Snap Shutter: Alright guys we made it through! And it’s all thanks to Henry’s helicopter piloting skills!  
Soarin: No way it’s you who deserves the credit Lincoln! You were the one who fixed the rotor and got the jewel.  
Snap Shutter: No you’re the one who deserves it! You flew the plane all by yourself!  
Spike: Hey……. Hey…………. HEY!!! (Shouts at the top of his voice) You guys are forgetting that I had to be the sacrifice! You don’t know how it feels to be stepped on by rhinos you don’t wanna know what under those rhinos I’ve seen things!  
(The rest of the group then laugh uncontrollably at Spike’s statement. Spike slowly then laughs along with them as he eventually accepts it)  
Spike: Okay I admit it’s kinda funny when I think back about it. But what matters is that we’re through.  
Quibble Pants: Yeah Henry congratulations!   
Soarin: I couldn’t have it without you guys really. And this is honestly really big for me I’ve been trying to get past this canyon for 10 years and now I did it!   
(A mosquito then lands on Soarin’s neck and bites him)  
Soarin: (Realises that he got bit and slaps the mosquito) Mosquito………. (Falls to the ground)  
Quibble Pants: Oh no Henry! (Runs towards Henry) Henry are you okay get up! (Keeps shaking Soarin continuously to wake him up)   
(The rest of the gang then run towards Soarin)  
Daring Do: Oh dear he’s dying. (Sees his life bar slowly fading away)  
Quibble Pants: No it can’t be we’re almost to the end! Somebody anybody does anyone here know CPR?!  
Snap Shutter: I do! Start with three chest compressions and then mouth to mouth!  
Quibble Pants: 1………….2………………..3……………… (Gives chest compressions to Soarin)  
(Quibble then wants to do mouth to mouth but is unsure how)  
Quibble Pants: How do I do this?! Help!  
Snap Shutter: Just pinch his nose and open his mouth! 1 breath 2 breath then repeat!  
(Quibble Pants then does as instructed. He continuously breathes into Soarin’s mouth in hopes of reviving him)  
(Daring Do then notices that one of Quibble’s lives is fading away)  
Daring Do: Lola no. You’re losing one of your lives. (Points at Quibble Pants’s arm which has one of the bars half-faded)  
Quibble Pants: I don’t care! I want to revive Henry!  
Daring Do: But what if you need it?  
Quibble Pants: I told you I don’t care! I want Henry to go home too.  
(Quibble continues doing CPR on Soarin. After a while Soarin then gets back up)  
(Everyone then gasps in delight knowing that Soarin has recovered)  
Soarin: (Gasps) Woah what happened? (Rubs his head as he gets up)  
Daring Do: You passed out. You almost died but Lola gave you one of her lives!  
Soarin: (Looks at Quibble Pants rather surprised) Really? Is that true?  
Quibble Pants: Yeah! I couldn’t afford to see you go.  
Soarin: Oh my gosh thank you so much! (Hugs Quibble Pants)  
(Soarin then lets go and walks off. Quibble Pants then gets lovestruck by his affections)  
Spike: (Waves his hands in front of Quibble’s face) Earth to Lola!  
Quibble Pants: (Snaps back to reality) Oh uhh…………….. (Blushes slightly as he continues following the rest of the group)  
(The group then take a rest at a spot in the jungle nearby. Quibble Pants (Lola) tries talking to Soarin (Henry) as she is rather interested in him)  
Soarin: (Looks into the distance) Wow I can’t believe it has been 10 years. I wonder how my parents my siblings all of them are feeling right now man. (Sighs)  
Quibble Pants: Ohh……………. Uhh……………..  
Soarin: (Realises that he may have offended Quibble) Awww man sorry if I sounded too harsh. It’s just that…………….  
Quibble Pants: I know! Sometimes you care about yourself and your own problems so much that you forget that there are other people with their own problems.  
Soarin: Wow Lola you’re pretty wise for a six-year old!  
Quibble Pants: Well if you’re always surrounded by older siblings you learn a lot from them. And being here without my phone or a mirror really does help you learn about yourself a lot.  
Soarin: Phone huh? So how are phones in the future? Are they holographic now?  
Quibble Pants: Not telling you. You’ll find out when we get back! So what are you like in real life?  
Soarin: This may surprise you but I’m a geek. I love superhero movies and video games and………..  
(Meanwhile Snap Shutter and Daring Do are talking to each other)  
Daring Do: Lincoln what are you doing?  
Snap Shutter: Just refilling our bottles that’s all.  
Daring Do: You know Lincoln you’re pretty cool just now with what you did when you saved the jewel.  
Snap Shutter: Please Lucy you were even cooler when you fought those guards! Besides you know that I only did it because it’s different here.  
Daring Do: What do you mean by that?  
Snap Shutter: I’m only as brave as I was because I’m in the body of a crocodile hunter and explorer. You know me well enough Lucy I couldn’t even enter a haunted house so if I weren’t Snap Shutter right now I wouldn’t have done all that.  
Daring Do: But that’s the thing Lincoln, you’ve always been as brave and confident as Snap Shutter. I really look up to you as an older brother and it is because I’ve always seen you as someone who is brave enough to admit his faults, confident enough to lead others and if it weren’t for your knowledge on video games we wouldn’t be where we are right now.  
Snap Shutter: (Starts smiling confidently) Really you do feel that way?  
(Daring Do nods her head and smiles)  
Snap Shutter: Gee thank you Lucy. This is weird but I look up to you too. You’ve always been very brave in my eyes and now you’ve proven how brave you really are.  
(Both of them smile at each other. Spike then interrupts their conversation)  
Spike: Sorry to interrupt this heartwarming moment but I found the Jaguar shrine!  
(Both Snap Shutter and Daring Do have a change in facial expressions. Spike then beckons them to follow him)  
(The group then look at the Jaguar shrine looming ominously. Quibble Pants then notices the map reveal the final level)  
Quibble Pants: (Reads map) ‘The Defenders’.  
Spike: What does that even mean?  
Snap Shutter: Only one way to find out!  
(The group then marches toward the Jaguar shrine. Doctor Caballeron’s hawk who has been watching from the treetops nearby then flies off to inform him about the news)  
(Night time then falls upon the lands as the group approaches to the foot of the shrine. Flame torches then light up revealing a pathway to the shrine)  
Quibble Pants: So I guess we just follow the path?  
Snap Shutter: No it can’t be, it’s too easy. That’s what the game wants us to think.  
Soarin: Sooooooo what now?  
(Quibble Pants then sees an elephant statue right beside them)  
Quibble Pants: (Looks at the statue rather fascinated) ‘If you see the elephant begin the climb’.  
(Drumbeat sounds are then heard all around)  
Spike: Oh no that music again! This is bad!  
(Meanwhile Snap Shutter is analysing his surroundings)  
Snap Shutter: ’Begin the climb’………………. Lynn pass me the jewel!  
Spike: (Passes the jewel to Snap Shutter) Okay why?  
Snap Shutter: I think that I must go around the trees! And I gotta do it because that’s what Snap Shutter does! (Starts climbing through the trees)  
Spike: Did he just refer to himself in third person? If I’m getting it right.  
Daring Do: Yeah he just did.  
(Soarin looks at Snap Shutter climbing the trees. He seems impressed by his climbing skills)  
Soarin: Wow he’s really a good climber!  
Spike: Climbing is one of his strengths.  
Soarin: Cool.  
Spike: Cake makes me explode by the way!  
Soarin: What???  
(Snap Shutter continues climbing through the trees. He then pulls himself up to a higher branch but as he does he notices a squirrel right in front of him)  
Squirrel: (Squeaks)  
Snap Shutter: AHHHH!!! (Loses his grip and falls to the ground)  
(Snap Shutter then falls back first onto the ground. He then tries to get up but notices a jaguar looking right at him)  
Snap Shutter: AHHHH!!!  
(The jaguar then roars and mauls him apart. The group notices that he is being mauled)  
Quibble Pants: What the? Lincoln NO!  
(The jaguar then stops mauling Snap and prowls off. Everyone is still shocked at how Snap Shutter just got mauled)  
Spike: Woah!!!  
Soarin: Yikes.  
Daring Do: You totally can’t see it right now but I’m petrified.  
(A ‘beep’ sound is then heard. Snap Shutter falls from the sky and back to the ground with the rest of the gang)  
Snap Shutter: Woah that was crazy!  
(Jaguars then start emerging from the shrubs. The group starts panicking)  
Quibble Pants: Ahhhhh cheetahs!!!  
Spike: They’re jaguars Lola.  
Quibble Pants: I don’t care still ahhhhhhh!   
Soarin: So Lincoln any ideas?  
Snap Shutter: Uhhhh………… (Starts hyperventilating and runs off)  
(Quibble, Daring Do and Soarin are confused at his reaction)  
Spike: No worries I’ll talk to him.  
(Spike then approaches Snap Shutter who seems to be panicking)  
Spike: Hey Lincoln what’s up? Why do you look so scared?  
Snap Shutter: Sorry Lynn but I can’t do this. I just can’t!  
Spike: Hey man you were brave you fixed the helicopter you fought those goons you even jumped off a waterfall and you’re giving up now?!  
Snap Shutter: No it’s just that it was so much easier to be brave when you have lives to spare. But now I only have one life left! It’s hard to be daring if you have one life left.  
Spike: Hey bro we always have one life! It’s what you do with it! Are you gonna waste it being stuck here or are you gonna go out there and make a change it’s all up to you!  
Snap Shutter: (Calms down) You’re right Lynn. Deep down you’re actually a really nice person! Thank you!  
Spike: Great now I’m starting to sound like my coach.  
(Snap Shutter and Spike then regroup with the rest of the group. At that moment they notice Doctor Caballeron’s henchponies approaching them on motorbikes)  
Spike: Oh no………………….. Alright guys I may not be good at video games but I know I’m good at one thing, football! So the jaguars are the opponent team and the jewel is like the football we need to get to the other side. So I suggest we do my personal favourite the ‘Lynn-straction’!  
(The group follow Spike’s instructions)  
Spike: So Lola you go right and I go left! Both Lincoln and Henry you go centre together so Henry can distract the jaguars while Lincoln runs ahead!  
Daring Do: What about me.  
Spike: You have a special job……………..  
(The group then do as instructed. Snap Shutter is running towards the shrine with Soarin who is tagging along right behind. Jaguars then start surrounding Snap Shutter)  
Snap Shutter: Oh no!  
(Soarin then throws a small rock at one of the jaguars)  
Soarin: Hey kitty come get me! Na-na-na-na-na-na! (Teases them)  
(The jaguars then start changing their sights towards Soarin as Snap Shutter keeps on running ahead)  
(Meanwhile Doctor Caballeron’s henchponies are surrounding Daring Do)  
Daring Do: You guys know how to dance?  
(The song ‘Baby I Love Your Way’ by Bob Marley starts playing. This causes Daring Do to start fighting the henchponies)  
(Meanwhile Quibble Pants is running through the shrubs. A jaguar then pounces on him unbeknownst to him)  
Quibble Pants: (As jaguar is roaring whilst pinning him to the ground) Ahhhhhh don’t eat me please!  
(A lightning bolt then flashes. Doctor Caballeron then happens to be standing just a few feet away from him)  
Doctor Caballeron: Hello Quibble Pants………………. (Sinister tone)  
Quibble Pants: (Gulps)  
(Scene then moves back to Daring Do fighting off the henchponies. She knocks out the last henchpony. However her back hoof is suddenly roped in by a henchpony who then starts zooming his motorbike dragging Daring Do along with him)  
Daring Do: (As she is dragged along the ground) What’s going on!!!  
(Snap Shutter who happens to be nearby knocks the henchpony out with a large branch. It causes the motorbike to stop moving and Snap Shutter then unties Daring Do from the rope)  
Daring Do: Thanks Lincoln. Now go get to the Jaguar shrine.  
Snap Shutter: Will do. (Rides the henchpony’s motorbike to get there)  
(As Snap Shutter is riding the motorbike towards the shrine jaguars start running towards him)  
Snap Shutter: Oh no! (Notices that there is a flamethrower at the back wheel) Yeah!!!  
(Snap Shutter then activates the flamethrower which causes a trail of flames to follow behind him. He uses it to his advantage as he sees the jaguars getting frightened off by the flames)  
Snap Shutter: Alright jaguars sorry but this is for Ponymanji!  
(Snap Shutter then circles around the jaguars causing the flame trail to surround the jaguars. He then drives off towards the shrine as the jaguars are trapped in the circle of fire)  
Snap Shutter: WOHOOOO!!!!!  
(Meanwhile Spike is running past the shrubbery. He hears a very loud noise coming from behind him)  
Spike: Uh oh………………..  
(He turns around to see an elephant charging towards him as it trumpets)  
Spike: (As elephant is charging towards him) What do I do what do I do? (Out of impulse) STOP!!!!!! (Shows the ‘stop’ hand signal towards the elephant)  
(The elephant then stops in it’s tracks and stares at Spike)  
Spike: (Gasps) Oh my god it worked! (Realises something) I’m the zoology guy oh yeah! (Looks at the elephant with a very bold face) My name is Spike! Zoology expert and……….. backpack boy!  
(The elephant then lets out a loud trumpet sound)  
(Meanwhile Snap Shutter reaches the foot of the Jaguar shrine. Both Soarin and Daring Do happen to be there at the same time)  
Soarin: Alright we made it!  
Snap Shutter: Now to put the jewel back where it belongs!  
(Emerging from the shadows Doctor Caballeron is then shown to be holding Quibble Pants hostage. He is pointing a run directly on Quibble’s head as Quibble is struggling to break loose)  
Quibble Pants: Help me! (Tries to break free)  
Doctor Caballeron: Give me the jewel or your friend dies! (Grips Quibble Pants even tightly)  
Quibble Pants: No don’t listen to him! (Continues trying to break free)  
Soarin: No take me instead!  
Doctor Caballeron: Two for the price of one? Even better! Actually why not all of you!  
(A pack of jaguars then appear behind Doctor Caballeron slowly and intimidatingly approaching them)  
Doctor Caballeron: Give me the jewel NOW! 5……………4………………  
Snap Shutter: I can’t give you the jewel!  
Doctor Caballeron: 3……………. 2………………….  
Daring Do: What are you talking about Linc?  
Snap Shutter: Because I DON’T HAVE IT!  
Doctor Caballeron: (Surprised) What? Then who does?!  
(All of a sudden an elephant emerges from the trees with Spike riding it holding the jewel with his right hand)  
Spike: Behold the power of zoology!   
(The elephant then trumpets at it’s loudest)  
Doctor Caballeron: Get him!  
(The jaguars then change course and start attacking the elephant. However the elephant is able to knock back the jaguars)  
(As Doctor Caballeron is distracted Quibble Pants then uses this opportunity to break free from him)  
Quibble Pants: (Pushes Doctor Caballeron) You evil meanie! (Keeps on kicking Doctor Caballeron as he’s on the ground)  
(Doctor Caballeron then gets up and prepares to attack Quibble. However Soarin pins him down to the ground before he can)  
Soarin: (Pins down Doctor Caballeron) Hey you leave her alone!  
(Meawnhile the jaguars are still attacking the elephant. The elephant is getting overpowered and this causes Spike to fall off the elephant)  
Spike: Whoaaaaa……………. (Throws the jewel out of impulse)  
(The others then notice the jewel being flung to another direction. They all start sensing the urgency in the situation)  
Daring Do: ‘When you see the elephant begin the climb’. (Figures out the situation) Lincoln you need to get up there. I’ll go get the jewel.  
Snap Shutter: Alright! (Starts riding the motorbike towards the top of the shrine)  
(Daring Do then climbs towards where she believed the ruby landed. Doctor Caballeron notices what is going on and quickly runs to the jewel to stop them)  
Doctor Caballeron: No! (Follows Daring Do)  
(Daring Do then reaches the place where the jewel landed. However she notices that it is in a snake pit where snakes are surrounding the jewel)  
Daring Do: Oh no. Sigh.  
(Daring Do decides to enter the snake pit as carefully as possible ensuring she doesn’t step on a snake. She then reaches the jewel and picks it up)  
Daring Do: Got it.  
Doctor Caballeron: NOT SO FAST! (Points gun at Daring Do)  
(Daring Do then turns around. Turns out Doctor Caballeron is just a few inches away from her pointing a gun directly at her)  
Doctor Caballeron: I believe you’re holding on to something that is mine. Just give me the jewel and you live!  
(Quibble Pants and Soarin gasp knowing that Daring Do is in danger)  
Quibble Pants: Oh no………………….  
(The snakes then slowly turn towards Daring Do hissing menacingly at her)  
(However Daring Do smiles smugly back at him)  
Daring Do: Hey you forgot something.  
Doctor Caballeron: Forgot what?  
Daring Do: That venom is my weakness. (Steps on a nearby snake)  
(The snake then bites Daring Do causing her to fall to the ground and vanish with the jewel in her hand. Doctor Caballeron opens his mouth in shock)  
(Meanwhile Snap Shutter is on the way to the top of the shrine. A ‘beep’ sound is then heard signifying that Daring Do is respawning back from the sky)  
Daring Do: (As she is falling down) Lincoln!!!  
Snap Shutter: I’m coming!  
(Snap Shutter quickly tries to get to Daring Do’s location where she is falling from the sky. He grabs the jewel from her hooves just before she hits the ground)  
Snap Shutter: Wohoo! Now time to get to the head!  
(Snap Shutter then uses his grappling hook and hooks it at the head of the shrine. He swings to the head and places the jewel back to it’s place)  
Everyone: Yeahhhh!!!!!! (Claps and cheers)  
(However nothing seems to be happening)  
Snap Shutter: Wait how come nothing’s happening?  
Quibble Pants: (Thinks about what went wrong) Oh we have to call out it’s name! Everyone shout.  
Everyone: PONYMANJI!!!!!!!!!  
(The jewel then activates. A huge sonic boom then causes the dark clouds of Ponymanji to disappear and the sun is then shown shining very brightly across the land. Meanwhile Doctor Caballeron is defeated)  
Doctor Caballeron: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Disintegrates into dust)  
Everyone: Yeahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
Snap Shutter: We did it! I can’t believe we actually did it!  
Quibble Pants: Yayyyyyy we did it! We saved Ponymanji!  
(A jeep then appears and honks to signal it’s arrival)  
Soarin: Hey look it’s Caramel.  
(Caramel then exits the jeep)  
Caramel: Congratulations everyone you have saved Ponymanji! Ponymanji is now safe all thanks to you! You may go home now! Let me shake your hooves before you go! (Offers hoof to shake)  
(All of them look at one another knowing that they’re gonna go back home)  
Soarin: Well guys I hope to see you back at Royal Woods! (Salutes them)  
(The rest of them salute back)  
Caramel: Soarin! Congratulations for saving Ponymanji!  
(Caramel and Soarin then shakes hooves. This causes Soarin to disintegrate and get sucked into the jewel implying that he has returned back to the real world)  
Quibble Pants: My turn now. (Walks towards Caramel)  
Caramel: Quibble Pants! Congratulations for saving Ponymanji! (Offers hoof to shake)  
Quibble Pants: Well then goodbye. (Shakes Caramel’s hoof and gets sucked into the jewel)  
(Spike then quickly approaches Caramel)  
Caramel: Ahhhh Spike! Thank you for………..  
Spike: Yes I know! Okay I wanna go back now! (Takes off backpack and quickly shakes Caramel’s hooves and gets sucked into the jewel)  
(Daring Do then approaches Caramel. However Snap Shutter stops her before she can)  
Snap Shutter: (Taps Daring Do) Lucy what if I don’t wanna go back? I’d rather be here where I’m strong and tough and confident. It’ll be all gone once I go back as Lincoln Loud.  
Daring Do: Then be the strong, tough and confident person that you are now as Lincoln Loud. I know you can.   
Caramel: Daring Do! Thank you for saving Ponymanji!  
(Caramel and Daring Do then shake hands. Daring Do then gets sucked into the jewel)  
(Snap Shutter then approaches Caramel. He sighs as he is doing so)  
Caramel: And finally Snap Shutter! Thank you for saving Ponymanji! (Offers hoof to shake)  
Snap Shutter: (Takes off his hat and looks at it) Well guess it’s time to say goodbye to the crocodile hunter. (Shakes Caramel’s hoof and gets sucked into the jewel)  
(Lincoln then returns to the basement along with Lynn, Lucy and Lola. He feels his body to make sure that he is in his own body instead of someone else’s)  
Lynn: (Looks and feels herself) Alright Lynn’s back baby! I so don’t want to be a dragon ever again!  
Lola: (Feels her face) My face my beautiful face! Note to self being a fat pony is HORRIBLE!  
Lincoln: We did it. We beat the game.  
Lucy: Yup. Guess that was a supernatural experience.  
Lola: (Looks around) Wait where’s Henry!  
(All of them then realise Henry isn’t around. They then quickly run out of the house in search of him)  
(The four of them are still searching intently for Henry. They happen to pass by Henry’s house which looks neat and well maintained compared to back when it was old and derelict)  
Lincoln: Wait a second isn’t this the place where the creepy house is?  
Lucy: Yeah it’s weird it’s actually normal and not spooky like it usually is. I’m a little bit disappointed but at the same time, actually relieved.  
(A car then stops by at the house. A fairly built, brown-skinned young man with glasses wearing a purple collared shirt and jeans and sneakers steps out of the car)  
Henry: Hey dad I’m here! Hi!!!!!! (Waves at the slightly elderly man at the porch)  
(The man then waves back. Henry then notices the four of them looking at him and has a sudden gut instinct to talk to them)  
Henry: Dad can you give me a minute I wanna talk to some kids!  
(All of them smile knowing that the young man is none other than Henry)  
Henry: Don’t ask me why but I feel like we’ve met.  
Lola: You’re Henry right? Oh my gosh you’re an adult now!  
Henry: Yup when I left the game it brought me back to 2010 at the same time when I got sucked in! After that experience I decided to be a better man studied hard graduated high school then went to college then graduated college and now I’m 24 and I work in a video game company! I came back to spend time with my parents and re-visit my hometown for the week. (Looks at Lola and figures out who she is) Correct me if I’m wrong but are you Lola? The map expert.  
(Lola then nods her head and smiles)  
Henry: (Points at Lincoln) And I’m pretty sure that you’re Lincoln! The crocodile hunter with the cool hat!  
Lincoln: You got it! (Signals back to Henry)  
Henry: (Points at Lucy) I think you’re Lucy. Daring Do am I right?  
(Lucy nods her head and smiles slightly)  
Henry: And that would make you Lynn! (Points at Lynn)  
Lynn: You are right!  
Lola: So uhhhh…………… Henry are you married yet? Do you have a girlfriend?  
Henry: (Laughs) Sadly no. But however I do have a pet cat. (Shows them the animal carrier with a golden furred cat inside)  
Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lucy: Awwwwww……………………….  
Henry: Cute isn’t she? She’s pretty warm and energetic and she’s always wanting to cuddle with me when I’m around. I decided to give it to my parents who want some company because they’re a little lonely.  
Lola: Awww that’s so sweet of you! What’s her name? (Pets the cat)  
Henry: I named it after a very special person who saved my life and made me realise that life is worth living. Her name is Lola.  
(Lola then smiles and blushes after hearing that)  
Henry: And I know that my cat Lola will make my parents happy. I hope that you do make your parents happy too one day Lola.  
(Lola smiles even wider after hearing that)  
Henry: Well nice talking to you guys! See you around! (Waves goodbye)  
Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lucy: BYE!!!! (Waves back)  
Four days later:   
(The Loud kids are at the charity drive at the middle of the park)  
Lola: Hey Lana so I heard you wanna go hiking right?  
Lana: Yeah why?  
Lola: Can I come?!  
Lana: Lola are you sure you’re okay? You sound weird……………..  
Lola: Yeah I’m fine! I really do wanna go hiking out in the great outdoors with you!  
Lynn: (Suddenly joins in) I wanna come too! I wanna learn about the wildlife!  
Lana: Oh no Lynn you’re sick too! Let me call mum! (Runs off)  
(Both Lynn and Lola shrug at Lana’s reaction)  
(Lucy is then reading a book about martial arts at the corner. Luna interrupts her and tries to start a conversation)  
Luna: Hey Luce what you readin?!  
Lucy: A book of martial arts! I’m considering taking one up.  
Luna: Ummm Lucy are you okay? I think the heat’s getting to ya!  
Lucy: I’m fine. Besides martial arts is a good way to boost confidence and maybe I can learn how to sneak around a little better.  
Luna: Okay…………………………… (Walks off)  
(Meanwhile Lincoln is looking around nervously)  
Lynn: Hey Lincoln what’s the matter?  
Lola: Yeah why are you sweating so much?!  
Lincoln: It’s just that………………. I really wanna ask that girl right there to go out with me but I can’t. What if she says ‘No’? What if she laughs at me?  
Lynn: Hey bro I know you can do it! If you can do all those things in the game I believe you can do it!  
Lola: Go get her crocodile hunter Snap Shutter!  
(Lincoln starts to feel more confident and approaches the girl. He then asks the girl out. The girl then smiles at him and nods her head and then goes to another stall)  
(Lincoln then turns around, points a thumbs up sign and smiles at Lynn and Lola. Both Lynn and Lola then thumbs up and smile back at Lincoln)  
(Drumbeat sounds then echo through the park. However it only seems that Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lucy can hear them)  
Lynn: (Gasps and runs towards Rita) Mum remember the game console we sorted out? Did you sell it yet?  
Rita: No not yet why?  
Lynn: Oh……………………  
(Lynn then takes a bowling ball and throws in on the GameStation 2 with the disc in it)  
Lola: DIE STUPID GAME! (Steps on the broken remains of the GameStation2 console)  
(Rita then notices Lincoln, Lynn, Lola and Lucy continuously trying to destroy the console)  
Rita: Kids what are you doing?  
Lincoln: (Sigh) Long story mum long story indeed.

THE END

Cast  
Lincoln Loud AS Snap Shutter

Lynn Loud AS Spike

Lola Loud AS Quibble Pants

Lucy Loud AS Daring Do

Henry Davies AS Soarin

Doctor Caballeron

Caramel

Rita Loud


End file.
